Persona:Ara Magnus
by Incepihyike
Summary: this follows the Events in the Life of Tempest Kagura, following the events of Prae Anima/Prae Anima:FES Minor Sexual Undertones and Graphic Language, this has a little bit of every genre really. Persona Ara Magnus
1. Pandora

Chapter Twenty One: "Pandora"

"Wait, chapter 21? what? what stuff you peddlin' Incep?"

Incep: a Sequel... thats what! Henchman Explain!

Incep's Henchman: hello, welcome back... or hello, nice to meet you, if you're new... this is Persona: Ara Magnus, or Altar of the Great. this follows the Events of Persona: Prae Anima, i'd recap... but then you wouldn't have a reason to go read it, now would you?

Incep: by the way, the begining of this story will have... errr ALOT of drama in the begining... so yeah, thought you'd like to be warned... Oh, And Review, it lets me know you care

Claire: might i add, if you didn't read the Prae Anima-Ara Magnus OVA, you should, then this will make more sense...

~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~

The Hospital... two weeks after the show down with Naoto, Lucifer, and Helel

C. Rukikono ~!~ Status: Stable

T. Kagura ~!~ Status: ICU

M. Ariseta ~!~ Status: Critical Condition

N. Shirogane ~!~ Status: Deceased

M. Arisato ~!~ Status: Coma

Adachi-"Damn, well... at least Rukikono-chan is in Stable Condition... but ICU... damn"

Souji-"on a different subject, Adachi... thanks"

Adachi-"For..."

Souji-"for making my time in Inaba, well... Interesting"

Adachi smirked "Anytime"

Souji-"I'll chase you to the ends of the hell if that fog crap starts again"

Adachi-"You mean the Bath House, right?"

They two shared a laugh

Ruki-"hey... guys..." Ruki came from around the corner Limping on cruches

Adachi-"Good evening Rukikono-chan, they released you already?"

Ruki-"call me Ruki!, and no... they said i'd had visitors... so i came to see who..." she started weeping "...i'm so dumb... to think it was my parents..."

Souji put his hand on her shoulder "Oh come on, atleast you're ok, Thanatos was worried sick..."

Ruki-"R-really?"

Thanatos-"so help me you EVER do that attack again... you'll end up in one of these!" he turned his back to her, showing her the floating coffins

Ruki-"i'm sorry... everone..., Wait!, is Kagi ok?"

Adachi-"ICU, and Ariseta is in Critical Condition... damn... what happened to him... its like he..."

Souji interupted "Fought his shadow?"

Adachi nodded, then Ruki asked "Shadow... like the things we fight?"

Souji-"not entirely... the Shadow we refer to, is YOUR own Shadow, caused by repressed feelings... dangerous beasts..."

Adachi-"these Shadows are the reason Souji, and his freinds HAVE personas, Shirogane went through it too, argh, what was her deal again?" he looked at Souji

Souji-"in the line of work her family had been in for generations, it WAS a mostly a male work habitat, and with new techonology, being a Detective was a dying job..."

Ruki-"i feel so bad for her... i kinda wish i remembered what i did, i remember yelling 'Wrist Popper'... then blackness"

just then a boy, taller than Souji, with Blond hair, a Skull T-shirt, a Jacket... that clung to him like a cape, and a bullet necklace walked into the hospital

Adachi-"Tatsumi-san?"

Souji grimmanced "hey... Kanji"

Kanji-"so... is she..." Souji walked over Kanji and explained the events of the past couple weeks

Ruki whispered something to Adachi "who's he?"

Adachi whispered back "one of Souji's Teammates, Kanji Tatsumi, he's also a persona-user, his dungeon was a bath house, he was sorta 'off' about his 'preferences'... lets say"

Ruki blushed "O-oh..."

Kanji walked up to Ruki "Yu told me what happened... i'm sorry... its not like her to just go missing... then again i thought she was on another case" he squatted getting eye-level with her

Ruki-"i'm sorry... i wish i hadn't... she was under..."

Kanji interupted "Lucifer's control?, yeah like i said, Yu told me..."

Ruki leaned into him and gave him a hug and started crying "I-i-i'm sorry for killing your friend... really..."

Kanji-"it's not a problem... really..., if she was under Lucifer's control... then would there have really been any turning back?... you defeated an enemy... thats all that matters"

Thanatos helped Ruki back onto her cruches

Kanji turned to Souji "Well, its been real Senpai... oh, and dont forget to visit, Rise is going nuts without you there"

Souji chuckled "yup, that sounds like Rise, seeya"

Kanji left, an a unfamilar face came down stairs... well unfamilar to everyone... except Thanatos

Thanatos-"M-Minako!"

the Reddish Pink haired girl, she had 'XXII' cleaverly arranged with her hair pins, she had her hair tied up, her eyes matched her hair, she wore a S.E.E.S. wristband... and had an Evoker strapped to her Waist... mostly concealed.

Minako looked at him "Thanatos?"

Ruki-"who is she?" she asked confused

Thanatos-"you know the Arisato kid that ended up in here with you all, thats his sister, Minako"

Adachi-"sorry, i can't but notice you have an Evoker, then again that'd explain why a persona knows you..."

?1-"or why she has me" a Deep, Gruff, Strong, Female voice said Thanatos was visibly shaking to the sound of it

a figure appeared next to Minako, a tall, dark, giving off an evil feeling from it's body, it wields two long-barrel revolvers. Its face is shrouded in bandages, with only one ominous yellow eye and two long steel chains each across its left and right shoulders, forming a cross.

?1-"Well-Well, if it isn't my favorite little brother"

Thanatos-"H-H-hello R-Reaper..."

Souji placed his hand on his Katana

Reaper-"oh hey... i remember you... your that runt, that ran around with that damn annoying Bear"

Thanatos got between the two "Souji... normally i'd support a friend... but you cant even imagine to beat her..."

Reaper placed her hand on Thanatos shoulder... you could see the Sweat running down his mask "i'm glad little bro looks up to his sis"

Ruki-"Thanatos... you ok?"

Thanatos-"the Fact i'm Death and she scares me... i feel bad at my job..."

Minako-"Enough, Reaper"

Reaper moved back to beside Minako "fine..."

Thanatos moved behind Ruki... if that makes sense

Ruki studied Reaper "i dont get it..."

Souji-"Reaper isn't a normal Shadow, its the strongest shadow"

Ruki-"Huh, really?"

Reaper looked at Ruki her eye turning red "listen runt, their DEAD serious, i'd cut out the god damn 'cutesy-innocent' act before i slaughter you!"

Thanatos made a fist "SHUT UP!"

Reaper-"did i say you could...!" Thanatos punched her sending her through the wall, to outside, Minako joined her

Ruki-"Hey! what was that!"

Thanatos-"she threatened you... and i've always wanted to smack that daft bitch upside the jaw"

Reaper was behind him "so i'm a daft bitch, eh?" she put her revolers to each side of his head and said "bang"

Thanatos rolled up into a ball... and Reaper laughed her ass off "Ahahaha I-i-i cant believe you fell for that! ahahahaha!"

Thanatos was mad... he drew his sword "DONT MOCK ME!" he rushed her, she snapped his blade into a fine powder

Reaper-"i know you're acting all big and strong for the girl over there, but between you and me, you can do better"

Thanatos-"H-hey! no one said that!, i'm protecting my owner thats all!"

Reaper-"don't you mean, your 'Gratious Master' little bro?" she teased

Thanatos knocked her down onto her back and began hitting her without end " DONT EVER, CALL ME, A SLAVE, TO ANYONE, AGAIN!" the last blow he put all his might in, an audible SNAP could be heard

Minako-"oww... Thanatos..." she collasped

Thanatos with a look of shame on his face, looked at his dazed sister and collasped owner "Did i..." he started walk away, head hung... until he found a Revolver shot go through his chest

Reaper-"TO FAR!" Thanatos collasped, and evaporated into, a rather unphased Ruki

Ruki-"why didn't i feel anything?" she too found revolver to her head

Reaper-"AND YOU WIN THE CONSOLELATION PRIZE"

Souji-"Zionga!" Izanagi blasted Reaper with Electricity, stunning her momentarily, allowing Adachi grab Ruki and run back to her room

Reaper-"so some heart-broken god is gunna try to stop me, i'd like to see you try... ARGH!" a chainsaw blade ripped clean through her back, it was Minoji... his eyes, filled with the crazies... like in his fight with Minato

Mino-"Oh boy, i knew i smelt something good! 3 birds, all in the nest, Minako, Souji, and The Reaper herself..."

Souji-"i take it you're Minoji"

Mino-"so you DO see our resemblance... at least you're not cocky like that Arisato brat!"

Minako got enraged, hearing them even in her state

Minako-"dont you... urgh,you dare call... my brother weak... you... copycat"

Souji-"Minako, you ok?"

Mino-"Not after this, BERI..."

Izanagi stood in front of Minako, while Reaper losing blood at a tremendous rate "F-f-fuck... brought down by a runt..."

Minoji kicked Reaper's side forcing her into a almost Fetal Position

Mino-"LOOK AT HER, HA!, a force stronger than death, in such a position! OH MY, this IS TRUELY golden!"

Reaper-"i'll... urgh... slaughter you...! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Mino had taken one of the chains wrapped around her, and pulled

Mino-"Beg!, BEG LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE!"

Reaper was screaming... and moaning slightly... Mino let up a second to her awnser, she was gasping loudly, panting like a dog just back from a long run

Reaper-"please... don't... pull... on that... again..."

Mino had a sick smile "whats the magic nickname?"

Reaper-"go Fuck yours... ahhhhhh!" he pulled on the other one, this time all he got was heated moans

Mino-"Oh my, have i found a sensitive spot, if you ask like a good girl, i'll stop" Reaper tryed enduring it... but she was getting louder and louder each second, so she told him telepathically

Reaper ++please stop pulling on it master!++

Mino stopped "what was that? SPEAK up now"

Reaper realized he was all but after to embarass her, she looked around, Izanagi still protecting a Minako,she too moaning and panting, and Souji, looking away from the sound, out of chivialry

Reaper-"Please... no more master..."

Mino's sick smile turned to childish jump for joy "I WIN! I... win...!" he said... as he passed out, Reaper was far to embarrased or Flustered to do anything... well, besides blush

Reaper grabbed Minako and slid her into the chains on her chest, as Reaper held her guns towards the ground, and they became like jet engines, they flew off

Souji-"ermmm, what just..."

Izanagi-"i have no idea... i sure could go for a cold shower right now"

Souji-"i second that"

~~~Q~Q~Q~Q~~~Author's Corner~~~Q~Q~Q~Q~~~

Incep: well... the oringal explaination said no lemon... but... i may go back on that...

Reaper: so help me it's about me i'll...!

Incep: *yanks chain* quiet woman, you'll speak when i say!

Reaper: S-sorry

Incep: ...well, thats not going go well with activists... and i was just 'Yanking your chain'

Reaper: *puts revolver to head* say that again i dare you...!

Incep: *duct tapes Reaper in place, and duct tapes Chain across the room* have fun... *leaves*

Reaper: O-o-oh come on i.. ahhhhh... i just got these cleaned!

Incep: {the lemon is pretty much writing itself... SWEET}

Incep(Edit 2/26/12 7:37): what the hell was up with me in this one... well new characters involve introduction... but this is just crazy! and lemons aren't sweet, THEY'RE SOUR!


	2. Collision Call

Chapter Twenty Two: "Collision Call"

in the following months, Minoji was placed into ICU, and is under going psychotherapy, and today's the day that Kagi will be cleared to go home.

~~~~~~ Morning

Kagi awoke to Ruki, His Mom, and his Little Sis at his bedside

Ruki-"He's waking up!" she exclaimed excitedly

Mom-"good morning Sweetie!"

Rei-"Big Bro!, Yay!"

Kagi-"urgh... why so loud..."

Ruki started crying "sorry, senpai... it's... it's... it's just that i've missed you so much!"

Kagi gave a weak slime "same... so bored too..., it's not like the seditives helped any"

Rei started crying as well "B-B-big bro!, don't ever do that again!"

Kagi chuckled "i can't make any promises... but i'll try"

Mom-"are you feeling ok Sweetie?"

Kagi-"yeah mom... i'm fine"

Doctor-"Ms Kagura your son is ok to leave... but he's been in the hospital alot lately..."

Mom-"Oh, kids will be kids, Doctor, it's nothing serious" she said nervously

Doctor shrugged "if you say so"

~&~ later Back at home

~~~~~~ Afternoon

Kagi returned home, as soon as he walked through the door...

Ukobach-"sup boss"

Chulainn-"good too see you in one piece, sir"

Hresvelgr landed on his shoulder "have you recovered fully Sire?"

Arialim-"you're better now Dad?"

Kagi-{oh yeah... Arialim is my 'Daughter' for lack of a better term... *mind sigh*}

Ruki-"wait, WHAT?"

Kagi-"oh yeah, you ran away when i tried to kill myself"

Ruki frowned "please don't remind me!"

Kagi-"ok, so back when we fought Nidhoggr in Prae Anima, i made a social link with Arimi after the battle... and Arialim, just sort of appeared... and then my Dad, the voice inside of my head, or 'Variable 1' he just sort of jumped out, and explained the whole situation, and that Arialim is my Lovers Social Link... and appearently there's a reason for that... or something..."

Ruki-"so you and Arimi-Senpai..."

Kagi-"No!... though, it would of... i mean, lets leave it as 'no we didn't', it just sorta happened"

Ruki-"well have you... you know... with someone?"

Kagi-"you're scaring me, your starting sound like mom"

his Mom giggled "well isn't true that men prefer women more like their mother?"

Kagi-"i don't like the idea of my wife chasing me around the house with a boat ore, i think i'll pass"

and they laughed

Ukobach-"yo, boss"

Kagi-"yeah?"

Ukobach-"Got a persona you dont use?"

Kagi-"you mean you?"

Ukobach-"BESIDES me"

Kagi-"hmmm, i used Arialim in my fight with Ariseta, I Used Hres the day when... Tabitha died..., but i haven't used Cu in a while..., Why?"

Cu-"i choose to say no to you're fusion request"

Kagi-"Ukobach?"

Ukobach sighed "Lilim has sending me postcards like crazy, saying how great fusion was..., and it SOUNDS interesting"

Ruki-"Really?... so Ghoul did fuse with her..."

Kagi-"c'mon Uko-chan, i just got home, let me think about this maybe i'll have a Velvet dream thingy"

Ruki-"oh hey senpai, remember how you told me you and Tabitha were... close together, when sleeping, and both of you were in the Velvet Room?"

Kagi-"hey! it was an accident, and besides... Mom would kill me... horribly... with a Boat ore..."'

Mom-"well if it helps you, then i suppose... but so help me you do ANYTHING weird, you'll be right back in that hospital!"

Kagi gulpped "Mom... i'm not even 100%, TRUST ME, if anything wierd happens... its because Ruki took advantage of my weakened state"

Ruki blushed and giggled mischeviously "i would never do that!... though... its an idea"

Arialim++ So help me i end up with a sister or a brother, i'm telling mom on you!++

Kagi++ Please don't... dispite how much of it i had lately... i dislike pain++

Arialim++ fine... ++

Mom-"actually, if you just took a nap together, wouldn't it work the same?"

Kagi-"more than likely and... *yawn* i am kinda tired"

Rei-"and Ruki didn't sleep at all yesterday or today"

Kagi-"Really?"

Ruki-"Of course... *yawn* don't you remember what i said back at Mikage-Cho? I love you Senpai... even if it means being awake for hours to days on end!"

Kagi sat on the sofa, and Ruki sat next to him, she rested her head on his shoulder, and they drifted off into... the Velvet Room

~~ Velvet Room

it's a Hotel Lobby again

Ruki and Kagi woke up

Igor-"ahhh, welcome back, i see you have yet another friend, my name is Igor."

Claire-"hello Tempest..." she darted her eyes at Ruki, Sizing her"...and you are?"

Kagi-{this is Claire, she's kinda flirtatous... but damn can she kick ass}

Ruki-{no need to tell me twice} "nice too meet you Claire, i'm Rukikono"

Igor-"i see your freind has already done Persona Fusion... however, without proper supervision... it may of had some... sideffects"

Ruki-"L-l-like?"

Claire-"Changes in Sex Drive, Mood Swings, Sudden Bursts of Rage, Loss of Energy, Blackouts, and Severe Vomiting... but the experience is one of a kind"

Ruki blushed "Sure was One of a Kind..."

Igor chuckled "and another thing, i notice that... one of your social links are... well for lack of better term, dead, as such, the Ability associated with the Hermit Social Link, is to be, Revoked"

Kagi felt his head tremor "ARGH!"

:1... 2... 3... POOF! Kagura has forgotten Hermit Call!:

Kagi-"THAT HURT YOU... i'm sorry, i'm sorry, dont blast me Claire!"

Claire-"so you did learn your lesson, noted"

Ruki-"it's ok Kagi, i would of protected you"

Kagi-"how?"

Ruki pulled her Envoker "Thanatos!"

Thanatos appeared "Ruki what is... Hello Igor... Claire"

Igor-"Ahhh, Thanatos, it has been too long"

Claire-"Welcome back"

Ruki-"you know them?"

Thanatos looked away "yeah... i don't want to talk about, if its ok with you, Ruki"

Ruki smiled "its ok"

Kagi-"well, we really only came to show Ruki this place, she was curious"

Igor-"Farewell then" he chuckled, and they woke up

~~~~~~ Late Night

Ruki and Kagi woke up... to find everyone else asleep, Thanatos next to them

Thanatos ++ Ruki, would you two like some alone time? ++

Ruki-{you dont have to leave...it you don't want to...} she thought seductively

Thanatos ++Ummm... Errr... i'll take that as a yes++ Thanatos returned to Ruki's body

Ruki-"sooooo, senpai... you wanta..."

Kagi-"no"

Ruki activated puppy dog eyes "please... i've suffered so many restless nights... not knowing if you'd still be there the next day, i cried my self to sleep each night telling myself you'd be ok...  
>please senpai... help me..."<p>

Kagi-{Damn, if it wasnt for the fact i'm not as Oblivious as i was before, i'd fall for that... and... i don't know if she's lying... what if she is telling the truth... then i'd be acting like a bad boyfriend... urgh... what should i do... i can still remember that wet dream i peer'd into, and i KNOW from that she'd wake up the entire house... *mind sigh* i... she looks so sad... damnit Tempest you're TOO caring} Kagi sighed "Fine..."

Ruki's eyes shined as she tackled him to his back on the sofa "i promise i'll make you feel good senpai"

Mom-"Ahem"

Kagi-"it was her idea..." {wait a minute... ARGH! she was up the entire time waiting at my bedside! ARGH! i'm so stupid!}

Ruki started crying crocodile tears "S-s-senpai... i told you we'd get caught..."

Kagi-"HOW CAN YOU PLAY INNOCENT! YOU'RE PINNING ME DOWN!"

Ruki-"i'm only doing what wanted senpai..."

Kagi-"Remember what you're Lying about this did last time?"

Ruki-"But you told me lie senpai!"

Kagi growled out of annoyance

Mom-"Ruki... you're a Bad actor..."

Ruki sighed "i tried"

and then Kagi lost it *SMACK!* Kagi quickly found Thanatos's sword at his neck

Thanatos-"bad move..."

Ruki-"No! bad Thanatos!" she said rubbing her cheek

Thanatos-"are you sure... i'll make sure he doesn't do it again..." he moved his sword to Kagi's midsection

Mom-"she said no..."

Thanatos was sent through a wall somehow..., and Choutou was glowing

Mom-"i recommend you listen people, it makes you look less arrogant..."

Kagi-"M-mom?"

Mom-"don't worry, just a trick your father showed me, Nekomata, Come to me!" A Cat girl, for lesser extent of the word, appeared from Choutou's body, the Girl, aside from the Kitty ears, tail,  
>and White Fur... would seem completely human, she was as tall as an average Adult Woman, and in a very Harley Quinn voice she said<p>

Neko-"Hey, Hey, Mrs.K, what can i do for you? ~nyan~" Choutou pointed at Thanatos "errr... you sure about that Mrs.K?"

Mom-"did i stutter sweetie?"

Neko-"Nope i guess i'll give it a try then ~nyan~"

Thanatos-"Fucking Cats" he said grabbing his sword which fell next to him "Never could stand them"

Kagi-"Ruki! control him! i won't forgive you if he hurts mom..."

Ruki-"Thanatos! STAND DOWN!"

Thanatos disobeyed, what his sister said months ago had sunk in... at the worst possible time

Thanatos-"I'm no slave... I'M DEATH DAMNIT!" and then Chains, Reaper walked up to Thanatos from behind

Reaper-"hey bro... look who's balls finally dropped"

Thanatos-"LET GO!" he struggled

Reaper-"awww, baby bro wants out, how cute!"

Neko-"should... should i interfer Mrs.K?"

Mom-"Stand Down Nekomata"

Thanatos snapped the chains and lunged at his sister, Thanatos was in a frenzy, his sister dodged, slamming him the to ground and pinning him down "this brings back good memories" she said

Thanatos remembered all the time his Sister kicked his ass, it only made him madder "QUIET!" he roared

Reaper-"woah! calm down big man" she said faking horror... a horror she'd soon face Thanatos tore at Reaper's chains, she protested with a Loud, Heated Moan

Thanatos-"IM SICK OF YOU!" he rolled, now top he stood, he grabbed both chains, placing his foot on her chest keeper her down, while the chains were being pulled away from her body with sheer force

Reaper-"Bro... AAAAAAHHHH! P-p-please st-stop i... aaahhhhhh! can't handle much more... ooohhhh!"

Thanatos-"listen to you! you sound like a tired whore!, pitiful bitch" after one heavy tug, and a ear splited loud scream from Reaper, he let go of the chains

Kagi had excused himself to the bathroom

Reaper-"Brother... i've never seen you stoop so low...!" Thanatos tossing her into the Asphalt, stomping on her mercilessly

Thanatos-"DID... I... SAY... YOU... COULD... SPEAK...?"

Reaper fired a shot through his chest causing him back off, she was barely able stand, she feel to her knees in front of him (involuntarily)

Thanatos-"whats with the 'getting on your knees' thing, was i right about you being a tired whore?"

Reaper-"S-s-shut up..." she fell forward... passed out

Thanatos smirked, and lifted her over his shoulder "i better find Minako, before a rapist does... or fanboys... be right back!" he ran off

Ruki looked for Kagi he was in his room... things get blurry, but i remember one thing...

Ruki-"Ewww! SENPAI THATS DISGUSTING!"

~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Incep: i wonder what he was doing...

Ruki: you dont want to know... *dragging a Limp Kagi*

Incep: O.O, you better not of killed him...

Ruki: maybe just little...

Kagi: pain... help...

Ruki: quiet you! *Walks off*

Incep: Ok... back to writing...


	3. Arrival to Rivals

Chapter Twenty Three: "Arrival to Rivals"

The morning after...

~~~~~~ Morning

Mom-"Wake up Kagi!, time for school!"

Kagi-"oh yeah... that... i probably FA'd(Failure due to Absences) by now *sigh* oh well, still have to go"

~~~~~~ Mid-day

Kagi sat at a lunch table with Ruki, and Terry... and someone else

?-"Hey Terry-senpai, Rukikono-san, and... uhhhh"

Kagi-{who's the chick?}

Ruki-{A transfer, she's from the same school as Ariseta-senpai}

Kagi-{oh good, more psychopaths...}

Kagi-"Hi, i'm Kagura, but you can call me Kagi"

?-"oh, you're Kagura-Senpai!"

Kagi-{What did Terry say?}

Ruki-{nothing... teeheehee, i said alot actually}

Kagi-{Bragging about your boyfriend it the hospital for fighting two lords of hell... crass}

Ruki-{Hey!}

Terry-"hey Kagi, guess what?"

Kagi-"I FA'd so hard i set a new school record?"

Terry-"Not even close! at either!"

Kagi-"well dang... wait... i'm not FA'ing?"

Terry grinned in satisfaction "lets just say you owe me big time, deal?"

Kagi-"not until you explain"

Terry-"fine... fine... you see my girlfr..."

Kagi lost his drink... all over the table "Slow down!, you actually got a girl to go out with you?"

Ruki-"Crass senpai, Crass"

Kagi-"Hey!"

Terry-"i know... what do you think Wato-chan?"

Wato-"Oh... ummm, i guess"

Kagi regained himself for a moment "so... Wato is it?, how long have you been coming here?"

Wato-"Ummm, a month..."

Ruki-"Me and her are in the same class!"

Kagi-"cool..." {even though i could careless... that dosen't make me a bad person right?}

Ruki-{yes it does!}

Terry-" AHEM, if i could continue..."

Kagi-"go ahead..."

Terry-"my girlfriend is one of our Senpai's AND shes in the student council, i mean has nothing to do with it we actually just picked some shaggy hobo of the street, dyed his hair green and put him in a uniform "

Kagi-{Must not... kill... resist... urges...}

Ruki-"it was convincing... to a blind elephant"

Wato-"i thought it was kinda cool..."

Terry-"Wato-chan see's i'm right"

Kagi-"yeah, and lets hope she's not a Psycho like Ariseta..."

Wato gasped and replied "Ariseta-senpai isn't Psycho!" she slammed her fist on the table

Kagi-"if only... *sip* if only"

Ruki smacked the back of his head {you can't go spouting sensitive info, we're the only ones that know that!}

Kagi-"Owww... ok then..."

Wato looked at the ground and twiddling with her hair "Ariseta-senpai..." she was depressed

Kagi-"i was just joking..." he said with concern "though... has he been to school lately?"

Ruki-"no..."

Terry-"haven't seen him around..."

Wato started weeping a little "I-i got to go do something..." she ran off

Ruki-"Look what you did Kagi!"

Kagi-"why are you yelling at me?"

Terry-"Crass Kagura, Crass"

Kagi-{...wait... i just made a girl run away crying on school proptery...} "fuck..." he said under his *THUMP!* is there a elephant wondering the school... or is it me? *THUMP!*

?-"Kagura!"

Ruki-"shit... its Huita..."

Kagi-"H-hi Huita...!" Kagi was lifted into the air

Huita-"you's gotta baaaaad habit going on here Kagura" [don't you love new york mobster accents?]

Kagi-"please spare me... or atleast not in front of Ruki..."

Huita-"oh yeah's, i heard you was dating a freshy, outside it is then!" throwing Kagi out the window (yay first floor!) and Huita... walked... and the wall collasped...

~!~ Boss Time ~!~

Kagi-{Ukobach!}

Uko-{What?}

Kagi-{HELP ME!}

Uko-"finally some action" Ukobach entered the fray!

Huita-"Who's dis?"

Uko-"dis is a Cereal Addict with a Spoon that burns with the flames of JUSTICE!"

Ruki-"damnit Kagi..." she mumbled

Terry-"Woah! whats that?"

Huita charged Ukobach for Severe Physical Damage

*BAM!*

Ukobach hit a tree... the tree was turned into sawdust from the force "god damn... this guy must breath, eat, sleep, and bathe in wheaties"

Kagi-"Agi!" Ukobach shot a firebolt at Huita

*Foosh!*

Direct Hit!

~#~ One More ~#~

Kagi-"And again!"

*Foosh*

Huita was set a blaze! "Ah ah ah HOT!"

Kagi pulled a butterfly card from his pocket

Ruki-"DONT EVEN!"

Terry-"YEAH, DUDE NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR A GAME OF YU-GI-OH!"

Ruki-{Terry-Senpai... *mind sigh*}

Kagi-"Philemon... SOUL CROSSER!"

Ukogura has been formed

Kagi's Lime green hair faded into his skin, making it a Lime green, and Spoon's for fingers of his left hand, and demonic claws for the right, other than that... he looked just like Kagi

Ukogura-"Garula!" a rather big orb of wind formed in his right hand, firing it at Huita...

*Swish!*

CRITICAL DAMAGE

Direct hit!

Huita has been defeated

~!~ END BATTLE ~!~

Huita fell "Damn Kagi... you's scary" his muscle riddled body collasped... i think i saw the school's new foundation shake...

Ukogura spilt, and Terry ran up to him "DUDE! how'd you do that!, you gotta tell me!"

Ruki had already left, looking for Wato, and disgusted at the display

~~~~~~ After School

Terry-"See ya dude!" Terry left

Ruki smacked Kagi in the back of the head

Kagi-"Hey..."

Ruki-"Dont hey me damnit!" she was pissed...

Kagi-"what?"

Ruki-"you can't just sum..." {you can't just summon persona's to fight other's who dont have one! Huita could of died dumbass!}

Kagi-"...and..."

Ruki-"AND NOTHING!, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU WHILE YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL?"

Kagi-"seriously... Persona's are there to defend us... i didn't call of Ukobach.. he just sorta... came" he lied

Ruki-"still no need for the Philemon gate!"

Kagi-"i suppose not..."

Ruki-"grrr... Lets just go home!"

~~ Kagi's Front Yard

Nekomata-"Hey Tempest! ~nyan~" she was raking the yard... in the middle of summer... and there were no leaves... ANYWHERE

Kagi-"oh yeah... that happened..."

Ruki smiled "hey Nekomata"

~~ Inside

Kagi-"Mom, any reason Nekomata is outside raking the yard?"

Mom-"no clue... she worries me"

Ruki-"it feel's like we have a maid or something"

Kagi grimmanced and sat on the sofa "maid..."

Ruki-"whats wrong?"

Mom-"being in the hospital he hasn't really had time get over it, have you honey?"

Kagi-"Not really..."

Ruki-"Get over what?"

Kagi-"remember when i was late coming home with Tabitha that one time..."

Ruki-"oh... you told me about that... you were looking for a maid outfit at Tenji's..." she noticed what she said and hugged him "i'm sorry senpai... i forgot"

Kagi-"its fine..."

Nekomata-"hey Mrs.K, theres a guy with crazy-impossible white and blue hair, should i maul his face off? ~nyan~"

Mom-"no no it's fine, come in Tenji"

Tenji-"don't mind if i do!"

Kagi-"sup..."

Ruki-"Hello Tenji-san"

Tenji-"Kagi, good see you not in the newspaper"

Kagi-"Yeah... i suppose..."

Ruki-"stop getting FFVII on us!"

Kagi-"that was a horrible reference joke... *emo sigh* but feel free to do what you want..."

Ruki-" do something!" she looked at his mom

Nekomata sat on the sofa next to Kagi, lightly wrapping him with her tail

Neko-"why so blue?"

Kagi-"who asked you..."

Ruki-"thats rude!" she turned to Tenji "i'm sorry for this, its kinda my fault"

Tenji-"he needs to tap into his inner child!, field trip! TENJI-KIDNAP ATTEMPT... Numbeeeeerrrrr 2!"

Kagi-{not this again!}

Tenji lifted Kagi over his shoulder, and ran out the door

Neko-"what just..."

Mom-"oh... you'll get used to it"

Ruki-"Wait... number 2?"

time passed

~~~~~~ Evening

~~ The Masamune Graveyard, Honorable Mentions

Tenji placed Kagi down in front of Tabitha's grave

Kagi-"why... WHY'D YOU BRING ME HERE!"

Tenji-"to greive... since you were in the hospital for a while... you never really got a chance" Tenji ran off, Kagi turned to walk after him but then...

?-"dont EVEN think about following him..."

Kagi-{that voice...} "Nebrios?"

?-"close..., i'm his brother... Beilal"

Kagi sighed "oh... why are you here?"

Beilal-"i don't know, why are you here?"

Kagi-"Fucking Tenji... dragging me here... the last place i want to be..."

Beilal bent down and looked at the grave "Tabitha... 'Masamune'..."

Kagi-"don't say her name"

Beilal grinned "Matter? did i hit a soft spot"

Kagi put his hand in a pocket looking for a persona then...

Beilal-"Looking for these?" He had Cu Chulainn and Hresvelgr in-between his fingers, Yu-gi-oh card style

Kagi-"how'd..."{Ukobach is still tired from the fusion... and... i-i only have Arialim... i won't endanger my own daughter... I can't...}

Beilal-"ok sweetest niece of mine, hes all yours" Beilal jumped back as Alice knocked Kagi face first into the dirt from behind

Alice giggled "you know... you never did 'Die for Me' and my master wasn't happy about that at all!" Arialim came forth, clocked Alice in the side of her jaw with her Bow

Beilal with fake sorrow "oh no, i forgot one, and my hands are full, go get em, Alice"

Alice-"You... did that one purpose!"

Beilal-"Nothing personal... i just realized how right my brother was...!"

and Thanatos's Sword happened

Thanatos-"if i sense you on this damn planet again... ITS TO HELL WITH YOU! UNDERSTAND!"

Alice-"Bro!"

Kagi-"what the fuck is..."

Arialim-"Dad, are you ok?"

Alice snicked "wow, what a sick fuck, you have your personas call you Dad... oh well... hearing this little bitch scream 'dad' will be much more satisfying"

Thanatos-"Alice! standown!"

Alice-"sorry Bro can't... this human annoys me, so he must go bye-bye"

Thanatos tried to stop her, but then chains... about 1000 of them... it was Reaper

Reaper tapped one of Thanatos's coffins he gave a slight grunt "i forgot these were your weak spot"

Alice-"oh hey sis!"

Kagi-"seriously whats going on?"

Arialim-"Hamadyne!" the attack disenagrated the distracted Alice

Thanatos-"Arialim you idiot!, Reaper is going to...!"

Reaper crushed one of Thanatos's coffins turning his grunt into a vivid scream "...YOU BITCH!" Reaper grabbed Thanatos's sword and rushed Arialim, but then

*Shing* *Splat!*

Arialim-"DAD!"

The blade wasn't even close to Arialim... it was to busy going through Kagi

Kagi-"run... now..."

Arialim broke down "W-Why'd you..."

Kagi-"Becuase... i'm... your..."

Helel's Voice-"You're his daughter... and as our Niece, we cant have you dead... sorry about a few months ago..."

Reaper shook in terror "H-h-h-high Ma-Master Helel?"

Helel's Voice-"Ohhh! Reaper sweetie, its been so long... let me get... a better look"

the 6 winged man in white robes came up from the ground

Helel-"well... what happened here?"

Reaper dropped to her knees "P-please have mercy of me... I-i didn't know he was blood... i-i-i... please spare me!"

Thanatos-{damn... i knew this Kagura was trouble}

Helel-"Reincarnation!" Kagi was healed instantaniously

Kagi-"OK HELEL, EXPLAIN JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

?-"i believe thats my job..."

the voice was strikingly familiar to Kagi "Dad?..."

Arialim hugged Kagi "i'm glad you're ok..." she was sobbing

Dad-"you see, in my prime, i too was a persona user... can you guess my persona's?"

Kagi's eyes widen... "no... no..."

Dad-"Helel, Lucifer, Beezlebub, Naralaytep, Satan, and Nekomata... which, is currently in your mom possession, and why Nekomata knows your name... but i suppose you didn't notice she did"

Kagi-{so... thats where mom got her persona} "so... i've been fighting you all along..."

Helel-"correct"

Kagi-" WAS I TALKING TO YOU, YOU WINGED FUCK!"

Helel-"my my.. he acts like we killed his wife... or something..."

Arialim-"Grr..."

Dad-"well, condemning people to a Coma for snooping into your business... is rather... judgmental"

Arialim&Kagi-"HELEL YOU LITTLE...!"

Helel-"oh, yes, that annoying girl... hmmm, i remember her now"

Kagi took Reaper's guns

Reaper-"Hey!"

Kagi fired round after round into Helel... to little effect

Dad-"Reaper's guns lack any kick..."

Reaper-"..."

Thanatos began to struggle wildly "Ruki's in trouble!"

Kagi-"What?"

Helel-"i told Nebrios to..."

Arialim-"Nebrios?"

Kagi-"fuck this!, PHILEMON GATE! OPEN!"

~~ Ruki's position: Her Front Yard

Ruki-"i hate this place... i wish it'd burn down... but why cant i summon Thanatos?"

?-"need help?"

Ruki turned "Nebrios!, long time no see!"

Nebrios-{sorry Ruki...} he lifted his marrionette

POV swap

Kagi-"damn damn damn!, within 5 miles my ass! where atleast ten away!"

Arialim-"we'll make it!"

POV swap

Nebrios had Ruki on her knees before him, she was but a slave to his Marrionette; Nebrios took Ruki's knife

Ruki-"Why... Nebrios..."

Nebrios-"...just another human..."

Ruki-"you're... really going to kill me..." she asked, scared and confused

POV swap

Kagi-"i see them!... well i see Nebrios.. and he has a... FUCK HURRY!"

Arialim-" i'm flying as fast as i can!"

POV swap

Ruki was crying "N-nebrios... please..."

Nebrios-"I, Nebrios the General of Hell..." he pulled back the knife "...take no prisioneers" he thrusted it

*Splat!*

Arialim's robes were stained in blood... from being stabbed "Fuck... you Nebrios... you good... for nothing... traitor..." Arialim collasped

Kagi-"Argh! Ruki! you ok?"

Ruki-"the Marrionette!"

The ground around Kagi began to rumble, as his eyes went from the usually vibrant Cyan, to a Hellish Orange-Brown "TERAZI!" the ground fissured underneath Nebrios, he fell down into the fissure, only holding on by his open hand

Nerbrios-"H-H-How?!"

Kagi-"JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!" Kagi snapped his fingers and Fissure closed on Nebrios, and he evaporated... somewhere, Kagi walks back over to Ruki

Ruki runs up to Kagi and meet halfway "Kagi tha...!"

Kagi kissed her... and they stayed like that for awhile...

~~~~~~ Late Night

Ruki and Kagi headed home... Ruki's old house... and memories of being abandoned by her family... lost in the wind...and then Beilal...

Beilal-"HEY kid" he flew down infront of them

Kagi-"what do you want? to join your Traitor Brother?, Or maybe your Roadkill Niece?"

Beilal-"damn kid, you numbered out everyone, here" he handed Kagi his personas, Cu Chulainn and Hresvelgr

Ruki-"Senpai!, how'd you use them if... is he?"

Kagi-"good job... Beilal, i knew i could count on that Old Good luck charm..."

Ruki-"Senpai!, didn't you say that was Cu Chulainn?"

Kagi-"i forget... i think they were... stuck together... Igor just... separated the two..."

Cu-"Aye, tis the truth, i was stuck under Beilal for more than i'd like"

Beilal-"Chulainn, you kidder you!" Beilal turned into a persona card and returned to Kagi

Kagi-"looks like all my slots are full..."

Ruki-"i have room for more... and senpai..."

Kagi-"yes sweetie?"

Ruki blushed "ummm what was with that kiss earlier?"

Kagi chuckled "i was glad you didn't end up like Arimi or Tabitha..."

Ruki-"i don't think i have to worry with you around senpai... not at all!"

Kagi-"please stop calling me senpai out of school..."

Ruki-"why?"

Kagi-"it's so... impersonal"

~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Incep: *downing 15th bottle of Vodka* ok...well crap... i backed myself into a corner

Pharx: is that your 15th bottle?

Incep: of E-vodka, yeah, why?

Pharx: ...*sigh* well looks like the end is near...

Incep: BALLOCKS I SAY! I WILL DRAG THIS OUT!

Edit 3/10/12 Incep: holy shit i dont remember writing THIS MUCH BAD DRAMA! .

Edit 8/12/12 Incep: ...that cross bullet thing... no, just no...


	4. Revelations, Ruki

Chapter Twenty Four: "Revelations; Ruki"

Incep: BEHOLD! my ultimate creation! one half brand new running gag! and one half plot important! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! oh hey, i didn't cough that time, i guess drinking a glass of water does help with the evil laughter mojo... no but really, the first half is weird... FYI...

The morning after...

~~~~~~ Morning

Kagi headed down the stairs for school

Kagi-"Ready Ruki?"

Ruki giggled "yes senp... Kagi"

~~~~~~ Mid-day

Wato-"hello Kagura-senpai, Rukikono-san, Terry-senpai!"

Kagi-"sup, Wato-chan"

Terry-"Yo! Wato-chan"

Ruki-"call me Ruki!"

Wato-"Sorry, Ruki-san"

Just then a familar face walked into the Cafeteria

Mino-"Hey! Kagi-san!"

Kagi-"Hey Ariseta-san!"

Wato-"Ari...Ariseta..." she turned around

Mino looked distraught "O-o-oh... Hi... Wato-chan..."

Wato-"Ariseta-senpai!" she ran at him, he pulled out a small remote, with one red button... very cartoon looking, and pressed it... she was shocked with electricity, Wato stopped in her tracks

Mino-"thank god for mindless fangirls... and shock collars"

Terry-"Dude, wait... you have fangirls?"

Mino-"Back at my old high school, i was rather popular... and Wato... well she was the head of my Fan Club"

Kagi-"Huh?, really?"

Ruki-"That explains that shrine in her house..."

Mino-"come on Wato-chan... i know you're awake"

Wato-"Oh senpai, you're so good at looking through lies, you should be a detective!"

Mino sighed "Whatever..."

Terry turned to Kagi "Dude!, can you believe that Ariseta had a fanclub!"

Kagi-"not really...i think?"

Ruki-"Ariseta-senpai may be decently attractive, but he's not my Kagi-Kun!"

Terry-"oh hey, its Old Fangirl Ruki, i've missed you" he said with sarcasm

Ruki-"Shut up Terry!"

Kagi-"Woah! you actually made up a comeback!"

Terry-"I know, incredible huh?"

Ruki-"Terry pissed me off once, and... i sorta let him have it..."

Kagi-"Really?"

Terry rolled up his sleeve showing a black mark "and thats from two months ago!"

Kagi patted her on the head "bad girl!, what did i say about biting freinds?"

Ruki blushed "Kagi-kun!"

Terry-"Kagi-kun?... oh... i get it..."

Kagi blushed "Terry, you're more perverted than normal"

Terry-*Checkmate Face* "looks who's talking'

Kagi-{...he wouldn't... he HAS to be bluffing...} "W-w-what are you talking about?"

Terry had a devious smile "your Yuri Collection..."

Ruki raised her head like a Prairie Dog "Pardon me... did he say... 'Yuri Collection'..."

Kagi-{Damn you Harvard!} "you're crazy!"

Terry-"Hey, Ruki... care to know where it is..."

Ruki-"you'd better..." she turned to Kagi with rage in her eyes "...or would you like to save yourself Kagi-senpai?"

Kagi-{Fuck fuck fuck fuck!... WAIT!} "World's Rever...!"

*SMASH!*

Critical hit to the nads

Ruki-"thats what i thought..."

Terry-"Ouch... sucks bro"

Kagi said in a raspy voice "damnit... Harvard..."

Terry and Ruki walked off, then Mino sat on the opposite side of Kagi, Wato sat next to Mino

Mino-"Never lie about the Yuri Collection, even more so to your girlfriend... you're dead... not even Persona can save you"

Wato-"so very true"

Kagi-"wait, Wato-chan, how do you know about Personas?"

Wato giggled "i WAS the head of Ariseta-kun's fan club, i'm like his backhand... teeheehee"

Mino blushed "Y-y-yeah... she 'interrogated' me pretty hard" he chuckled nervously

Kagi-"you two... are a couple?"

Mino-"were, were... a couple..."

Wato looked away unconfortably "yeah... we were..."

Kagi grimmanced "i'm sorry... didn't mean to bring up bad feelings...!"

Ruki-"KAGURA!"

Mino-"you should probably run... fast"

Terry-"DUDE! SHE HAS A KNIFE! RUN!"

Kagi sighed and pulled a card from his pocket "how easily she forgets, Philemon Gate, To Mom"

Kagi teleported back home

Kagi-"i'm home...save me"

Mom-"why..."

Kagi blushed "Terry couldn't keep his mouth shut... and... uhh... he told Ruki about a certain thing"

Mom-"go on..." she reached for the paddle

Kagi's head sunk, and he mumbled "my yuri collection..."

Mom-"oh, is that it?"

Kagi was suprised "your taking this exceptionally well"

Mom sighed "i know more than enough about your dad hiding his collection..."

Kagi-"thank you!"

Mom-"Nekomata!"

Nekomata came out through the Basement door "Yeah Mrs.K?"

Mom-"i need you to burn something for me, Kagi... show Nekomata were the collection is"

Kagi grimaced "hold my arm Nekomata"

Nekomata held onto Kagi's arm

Kagi-"Philemon Gate, to Compound"

Kagi and Nekomata were teleported to infront of a massive fortress

Nekomata-"Wowzers Tempest, you own all of this?"

Kagi-"this is... the summer home... well homes"

Nekomata-"uhhh.. well lets get going ~nyan~"

but then hell fury happened

Ruki-"KAGURA!"

Kagi-"run!"

Nekomata lifted Kagi onto her back and started to run into the Fortress

Kagi-{Goodbye my treasure...}

Nekomata-"Maragi!" she burned the towers of hentai

Ruki slowed down her run... and watched the entire fort slowly become engulfed in flame

Kagi-"keep going... only 7000 more to go... for this fort..." he said, voice filled with sorrow

Nekomata stopped "Tempest... if you want me stop... ~nyan~ then i will"

Kagi swallowed "N-nope, its fine... go ahead"

Nekomata grimaced "ok..." she resumed burning the hentai

after some time the fortress had fallen, only to show another behind it, she stood next to Ruki, still carrying Kagi on her back when this happened

Ruki-"K-Kagi... how many..."

Kagi-"5 forts... well, 4... each holding atleast 15000 each..."

Ruki-"D-d-damn... thats a lot of Yuri"

Kagi smirked "the largest collection ever... the only thing i've ever accomplished..."

Ruki hugged him, Nekomata letting him off her back " ~Nyan~ well those forts ain't gunna burn themselves..." she headed towards the next fort

Ruki-"Kagi... its not the only thing you've accomplished..."

Kagi turned his head to her "H-huh?"

Ruki-"you saved me... atleast twice... from Nebrios and Nidhoggr, you showed me the power of Persona... Lilim, Ghoul, Thanatos... i have new friends that'll never forget... and Ukobach, Chulainn, that Bird, and the Dragon, Tenji, Adachi, Brown, Nanjo seems nice, Souji to an extent, ... and most importantly... you... Kagi"

Kagi-" I know that... i gave you this damn curse... you wouldn't of been in danger if i thought about someone esle... i lied to you..."

Ruki-"H-how so?"

Kagi-"back... in the stairwell... that was after we killed Nidhoggr in Prae Anima, i thought... it'd give you a compensation for dealing with the toothy fuck... but... i realize... all i did was drag you into this... if we hadn't started dating, you wouldn't of told me that secret, or ran to my house... or used the envoker... or done that fusion... and it side-effects... i'm just another monster... i mean DAMNIT! I'M RELATED TO THE GOD DAMN ENEMY!" he broke down in her arms... it all went Sepia except him... and her

Ruki-"shut up... right now... i dont care... what your intentions where... back then... my only dream was to be this close to you... and i thought that'd NEVER happen... but look at us... together like this...i ment what i said back at Mikage-Cho... i love you Tempest... oh how i do..., i may not be as Tough as Tabitha, or as Mature as Arimi-senpai... and i've always been scared about that... any minute... you'd see me as just some creepy runt... but... i realized... when Tabitha died... i felt so happy she was out of the way... but... so mad... and sad... and disgusted, and-and... i was a emotional mess... when i saw that sword pointed at your face... i thought... 'i made him do this... but... and..." she lost her train of thought and began crying savagely "...i dont know!, dont ever say you've accomplished only being the worlds largest Yuri Addict... even if you are.. you are... you are my Yuri Addict... and... i'm sorry, i was over took by... a sense of 'Judgement' all of a sudden... and i guess it was a...!"

the Tarot Card of Death flew from Ruki's Chest... Thanatos explained

Thanatos clapped sarcastically "Ruki... you've finally fucking done it, you've grown up into a responsible young woman... your parents are so proud... well... WERE proud"

Ruki-"W-what?"

Thanatos spoke with sorrow "It... was a direct request... they... they... wanted you to be happy with him... so they asked in exchange for my services, well... if all went well then i get two more filled coffins..."

Ruki-"Thanatos... when'd they..."

Thanatos turned into a small dark haired boy in white and black striped clothing

Thanatos-"right now... got away messages for them?"

Ruki-"mom... dad... you reckless dumbasses... i love you"

Thanatos nodded, and faded away

then the card changed... two blood curdling screams could be heard, the card turned into a person, walking while a angel with a trumpet disended from the sky

Ruki-"Mom! Dad!" The card flew into her hands... and it spoke

CARD 20-I AM XX, CARD TWENTY, JUDGEMENT, I AM YOUR'S CHARSDALE RUKIKONO, I SHALL BE YOUR GUIDE, INTO COMPLETENESS, YOU WILL NO LONGER HAVE NEED FOR THANATOS, FOR I BLESS YOU WITH THE NATURAL ABILITY TO SUMMON HAMA AND MUDO POWER AT YOUR WILL..." Then, under Ruki's left eye, a streak of White light appeared and under her right, a thick black line

Ruki-"Hama!" her Left eye glowed, and a Sphere of light formed in her Left hand "Mudo!" her right eye turned pitch black, and a Mudo sphere formed in her right hand

Kagi-"W-woah..."

Ruki-"Kagi... when, or if, you make Judgement Personas... think of me, okay?"

Kagi smiled through the tears "you better believe i will" then all returned to normal, the fortresses of Yuri are all but a smoldering pile... and they went home

~~~~~~ Late Night

Mom-"are those tattoo's?, just where were you three?"

Kagi holding onto Ruki's hand "just burning some useless crap..."

Mom-"good..."

Nekomata-"i'll explain it all to you Mrs.K ~Nyan~"

Edit 7:37 PM 3/13/2012 Incep: O.o right... i ran out off materials for the author's corner... well damn... NEXT CHAPTER!

Edit 10:43 AM 7/1/2012 Incep: and now it's FES friendly... changed one word... *sigh* big deal :/


	5. Broken Battleyard

Chapter Twenty Five: "Broken Battleyard"

and the next day...

~~~~~~ Mid-day

Terry-"Hey Kagi!, Hey Ruki..." his jaw dropped

Ruki-"Huh?, what is it?"

Terry-"Ruki-chan!, when'd you get tattoo's?"

Kagi looked at Ruki "What are you talking about, Terry?" he lied

Terry-"Dude... " Terry sighed "...Whatever Bro..."

Kagi-{Did i say something?}

Ruki-{you HAVE lied to him alot, i think he's caught onto you}

Kagi-{but... we don't need to drag him into this...}

Ruki-{you didn't want to drag me into it either... but i'm in it now...}

Kagi-{*mind sigh* i suppose you're right...} he turned to Terry "Terry... we need to talk..."

Terry looked suprised "really, about what?"

Mino-"Hey guys!" Mino walked in... Wato clung to his arm

Kagi-"You're here just in time!"

Wato-"in time for what?"

Ruki-"to fill Terry in on the situation"

Mino gasp [i'm not going to fix that, 'Mino gasp' is a thing now!] "W-what? you sure..."

Kagi Nodded "of course..."

Terry-"wait, what 'situation' ?"

Mino and Wato sat down

Kagi-"Have you ever heard of..." his obvious hesitation {Do it Tempest, you need to tell him... he's already seen Ukobach... *mind sigh*} "...of... Persona?"

Terry-"yeah, like personallity... why?"

Kagi-"i think you should come with us..." he and Ruki got up and headed for the Roof Access door

Mino-"Wato-chan, stay here"

Wato-"yes, Ariseta-senpai!"

Mino grabbed Terry's hand "Well, do we want to keep them waiting?"

~~ The Roof

Terry-"dude, its freezing up here"

Kagi-" Ukobach!, Cu Chulainn!, Beilal!, Hresvelgr!, Arialim!"

Ruki-" Thana..." she sighed

Mino-" Berith!, Succubus!"

the Personas appeared

Terry's jaw fell for miles "W-w-w-woah!" Hresvelgr landed on Terry's Left Shoulder

Kagi-"don't worry, he's not rabid... i don't think, but he wouldn't attack you unless you did something strange or i ordered him to"

Succubus-"Master Mino, why'd you summon me?"

Mino-"Dont call me that!, even more so infront of friends!"

Terry-"i'm trippin' balls man..."

Ruki-"calm down... just relax... but you're NOT tripping, not even close"

Mino-"These are Persona's, some people can see them, the ones who can't have great impurity in their hearts"

Uko-"So Boss, is he one of your friends?"

Kagi-"Yeah, Everyone, this is Terry Harvard, Terry this is Arialim, Uko-chan, Cu, Hres, and Beilal"

Beilal-"why don't i get a nickname?"

Kagi-"because i haven't thought of one yet"

Arialim-"Yeah Dad!, how come i dont have a nickname either?"

Terry-"this.. is so..."

?-"Crazy?, Awkard?, Unusual?, Supernatural?"

They turned to see... another Terry... but something was different...

Terry?-"Heh, well, we WERE right, i knew you were hiding something from us... right, me?"

Terry-"What the hell... ok NOW i'm trippin' balls"

Terry?-"nope chuck..."

Mino-"hold that meme, Berith!, Mudo!"

Berith fired a darkness bolt at the other Terry... it didn't even phase him

Terry?-"if you'd like i can make a 'Arrow to the Knee joke', HA!, like it'd matter, you're just... pathetic liars... hiding the truth... how long Kagi?"

Kagi grimmanced "..."

'Evil' Terry drew a gun "you'd better anwser me... or i might just commit suicide on myself"

Kagi-"since the insident with Arimi..."

Terry was sufficently shocked "Dude... thats almost..."

DarkTerry-"a whole year?, how thoughtful of you... not!" with one swift movement the gun was to DarkTerry's own head "GARUDA!"

Mino-"N-no way... Garuda..."

then a humanshape bird with a golden body, white face, red wings, and an eagle's beak, and a crown on its head appeared

Kagi-"Wh-what?"

Terry turned around completely "THE HELL IS THAT!"

DarkTerry-"It's you, It's me, we're one big happy family"

Ruki-"Hama!" her eyes glowed white and she fired the light at DarkTerry... not very effective...

DarkTerry-"ahhh, the over excitable, easily embarassed bitch wants go? bring it... just dont break a nail" he said mockingly

~!~ RIVAL BATTLE ~!~

Kagi-"Ruki!"

Ruki-"shut up Tempest! i know what i'm doing!" she drew her knife, but as she was...

EvT-"GARUDYNE!" the knife flew from her hands... as she was slammed into the protective fencing on along the edge, however, her arms went through the wire mesh... she's stuck

~#~ ONE MORE ~#~

EvT-"ARROW RAIN!, BRING THE PAIN!" Garuda's wings fully extended, and arrow's poured out at a rapid pace, Ruki's body riddled with arrows and the air with her ever constant screams of sheer pain, without a persona, she is as weak to an arrow as a human was... painfully weak

Kagi-"RUKI!"

Mino started to lose it "HAHAHAHA!, Berith!, THUNDERCLAP!" Berith raised his spear in the air and...

*CRACKLE CRACKLE BANG!*

Direct Hit!

the lightbolt tore through Garuda... and the school

Kagi-"Dude! Mino, be Careful! we could hurt innocent people!"

Mino-"NO ONE IS INNOCENT!, BERITH! THUNDER...!"

*SMACK!*

Reaper pistol whipped Mino

Minako-"consider that payback... jerk"

Kagi-"Reaper?"

Minako looked in the direction of the voice "are you one of his friends?" she pointed at Mino, with a angry scowl on her face

Kagi-"kinda... yeah"

Minako took the halberd from around her back and got into a battle stance "then you pay too!"

Kagi-"what?, pay for what?"

Minako-"Becuase... my brother is still in the hospital becuase of him!" she said, tears starting to roll down her face

Kagi looked at Mino "...again?"

Minako saw the opening... and soon Kagi did to... right in his chest

Kagi-"ARGH!"

Minako-"I-if he take something from me, i'll take something from him!"

Reaper-"Damnit Minako! Stop! he'll reverse it!"

Minako-"bullshit he will!"

Kagi-{oh... yeah... thanks reaper} "World's ...urgh... Reverse"

Minako felt her own Halberd impale through her chest, Kagi holding it, completely injury free, Kagi dropped the Halberd, it then struck him... he was the only reason Minako was standing... her limp form fell backwards into a puddle of her own blood

Kagi turned to Reaper

Reaper-"W-w-what do you want?"

Kagi-"listen, bloodline aside, i need a favor"

Reaper-"S-sure"

Kagi sighed "kill the blond one with the persona!"

Reaper nodded, she raised her gun and fired...

*BANG POP BANG*

CRITICAL HIT!

~!~ fight over ~!~

Ruki-"h-help me... Temp...est..."

Kagi-"you heard her Reaper!"

Reaper flew over to her and ripped the mesh from Ruki's arm

Ruki slumped off the bent fence, completely limp Kagi called over Arialim

Arialim-"yeah Dad?"

Kagi-"Heal her!"

Arialim-"Ummm..."

Kagi had the psychopathic look in his eyes "DO IT!"

Arialim-"sorry dad, Diarahan!"

Ruki was engulfed in a brilliant pink light, and she stumbled to her feet "Thank you... Arialim"

Arialim-"yeah..."

Reaper-"i'm getting out of here"

Kagi-"wait!" Reaper stood completely still

Reaper-"Y-y-yes?"

Kagi-"Explain, why didn't you help Minako?"

Reaper growled "I never liked being some slave to some clingy human teen bitch!"

Kagi walked up to her and yanked her chain... literally

Reaper-"Ahhhhh!, w-what... WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Kagi-"i felt like messing with you... why?" he gave a cocky grin

Reaper turned a gun to his head "YOU..."

Kagi-{Ok, testing time!} "Lucifer!"

Lucifer raised himslef from the ground "oh what is... Reaper, just what are you doing?"

Reaper's guns fell to the ground, she was scared senseless

Ruki-{WHY'D YOU SUMMON THE ENEMY! WE AREN'T READY TO FIGHT HIM!}

Kagi-{it was to see if he WOULD come}

Reaper was shaking... the twitching of her body was easily prominent...

Lucifer-"Well, are you going to anwser me, or am i going to have to play bad cop?"

Reaper-"i-i-i d-didn't m-m-mean to..."

Kagi-"it's fine... it's fine... i just wanted to set her straight, before she did something regretable, thats all"

Lucifer-"well, whatever" Lucifer returned to the earth

Ruki-"why didn't he..."

Kagi-"he doesn't see us as something that NEEDS to be destroyed..." he turned to Reaper "i want you to go to her brother's bedside and stay there until he wakes up, then tell him what happened!"

Reaper, still completely scared senseless, simply nodded and ran off

Ruki-"why'd you do that?"

Kagi-"i miss having someone who'd follow me every command, free of question... its so... wrong of me to enjoy it but..." shook his head "...damnit, well, i guess i can blame Lucifer for that trait... or maybe Helel..."

Ruki rested her head on his shoulder "ummm... i'd do that... if you'd like..."

Kagi with surprise in his face "really?"

Ruki "no!, and that look on your face better of not been your true feelings either!, i'm your girlfriend, not your slave!" she was serious... dead serious

Kagi-"O-of course!" {damnit}

Ruki-"i heard that..."

Kagi sighed "you ever feel like you're forgetting..."

Ruki-"Like Terry-senpai curled up in the fetal position, the dead girl on the roof of the school, and Ariseta-senpai out cold? not really"

Kagi chuckled "i guess not... hahaha, but... i think we should help Terry home... you know, otherwise he'll be here all night..."

and so they did

~~~~~~ Evening

Kagi facepalmed "we forgot something"

Ruki-"What?"

Kagi-"Mino..."

Ruki also Facepalmed

~~ School Roof

Succubus-"Master! wake up!"

Berith-"no use... he's out cold..."

Succubus sighed and leaned against the wall of the rooftop access, looking up at the moon

Berith-"Garuda..."

Succubus-"i can't believe... that Harvard Kid... does he know that... he's..."

Berith unmounted his horse and leaned next to Succubus "by the way he reacted, i'd say no, but... maybe after today..."

Succubus giggled "is there a reason your standing so close to me?"

Berith-"I-its easier to see the moon down here!"

Succubus-"of course it is" she winked

Berith sighed "if i said 'No' the past 12 times, what makes you think 13 will work?"

?-"13, thats my arcana" the disguised Thanatos appeared from the shadows... with a evil grin...

~Q~Q~Q~Q~ Author's Corner ~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Incep: i know its short but my brain... it's lazy mode today

Incep(EDIT 6:53 PM 1/27/2012): FIXED IT!

DarkTerry: owww, my Pancreas

Reaper: owww, my pride

Arimi: owww, my presence in the plot...

Incep: exactly, i bet ALOT of people forgot... just what i intended, Samanaga! prepare the Time Machine!... AGAIN!

Incep(EDIT 5:09 PM 2/1/2012): i have looked over this chapter ATLEAST 8 times, if it uploads wrong...

Incep(EDIT 8:10 PM 2/20/2012): make that 19...


	6. Fated Existance

Incep(EDIT 8:11 PM 2/20/2012): this chapter is to short... so i'm combining it with Chapter 27, aswell as the author's corners

Incep(EDIT 9:08 PM 5/7/2012): reformatted for PA:FES, the others don't involve a certain dead person as much, so they wont be updated immediately

Chapter Twenty Six: "Fated Existance"

~~~~~~ Early Morning

Ruki awakes

Ruki rubbed her eyes when all of sudden... "Oww!" ...the area around her eyes seemed to be extremely sore

Neko-"~Nyan~ you ok Ruki?" Nekomata, sleeping in the kitchen... for some reason...

Ruki-"yeah... its nothing" she walked upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror "...N-no way..." ..only to find the area around her eyes were dark red, only the black and white streaks of the Judgement Arcana weren't, she screamed

Kagi rushed in half asleep, he was just across the hall in his room "Whats wrong Ruki?"

Ruki turned to him "This!"

Ruki also woke up Kagi's Mom "Whats going on here?" she saw Ruki's face "what happened to you?"

Ruki-"i just sorta woke up like this..."

Kagi-"do you think it has to do with losing your persona?"

Beilal appeared "maybe we should ask Igor"

Kagi-"good idea! maybe he... *yawn* ...he'll know what to do"

Ruki-"I'm coming with you!"

they passed out on the sofa after awhile... together

~~ the Velvet Room

it was the usually scene, the blue hotel lobby, but only Claire was there, Igor wasn't.

Claire-"Long time no see"

Kagi-"Claire, Wheres Igor?"

Claire-"He's out on 'business' why do you..." She noticed Ruki's eyes "...oh my..."

Ruki-"what?"

Claire pulled a cellphone... like... device from her back pocket "Igor... yes i know but... its Persona related... Rukikono Charsdale...ok... bye"

Igor appeared out of nowhere and observed Ruki for a minute "hmmm..."

Kagi-"whats wrong with her?"

Igor-"...she has obtained her full potential FAR to early, i'm afraid... this is one of the side-effects"

Ruki hung her head "w-why does this always happen to me?"

Claire-"you awakened to your persona to early, and made a manual fusion without proper guidance, therefore, once you reached your full potential early, your body has been trying to reject it, your cells will diminish trying to remove the foreign threat, in other words..."

Kagi-"...S-s-shes dead... right?" he said in a mournful tone

Claire simply hung her head "you have my condolences..."

Ruki brokedown and clung to Kagi "B-b-but... I dont want to... die..."

Igor-"...there IS one way its risky... it could involve BOTH of your deaths however..."

Kagi looked Igor right in the eyes "I'LL DO IT!"

Ruki protested "No!"

Kagi-"Huh?"

Ruki-"you still have so much more to do! if you do this and die, Arimi-senpai would forever be in a coma, Tabitha's death would be in vain, your Mom would have to lose her son, Terry-Senpai..., Ariseta-senpai...,and everyone else... your the leader... i'm just a soilder, soilders die in battle with honor, and only help the cause... and... I'D NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF I WAS THE REASON YOU DIED! Damnit Kagi... stop being so damn chivalrous, i know, you care... but for the year we've been together..." she giggled sadly"...even if you were in the hospital for most of it... i-i matured so much, i'm not the same timid stalker girl... i'm your girlfreind... i want you to save me... honest... but the good of the team is far more important than me being selfish"

Igor chuckled "...canceling a social link"

Kagi&Ruki-"Huh?"

Claire-"When you cancel a social link where in anything persona related happened to that person, the effects are nullified until you wish to restart it, and any changes will affect the side-effects"

Kagi-"like a computer?"

Claire-"a what?"

Kagi sighed "Claire you need to get out more"

Claire giggled mischeviously "is that a date then?"

Ruki-"like hell it is!"

Igor chuckled "calm down, now, do you wish to cancel the Judgement Social link?"

(This is a Important Decision so choose wisely...)

Kagi-"..."

Ruki-"its fine, do it"

Claire-"remember it can always been restarted"

Kagi-"m-memories, ...what about non-persona related memories?"

Igor-"they SHOULD stay intact..."

Kagi-"...only should huh..."

Ruki cried false tears "dont be selfish damnit..."

Kagi-"what?"

Ruki-"j-just... think about everyone esle... Tabitha... Arimi-senpai..., would you sacifice the world for me?"

Kagi-"...i would..."

Ruki was shocked "W-w-w-what?"

Kagi-"to hell with chivalry! i dont want you die either!... i forget... with all the crap thats happened lately... but i've said i love you, right?"

Ruki embraced him tighter "i love you too... thats why... thats why i want you to save me... and everyone... cut me loose... please"

Kagi nodded "Cut the Link Claire"

Claire nodded, she held the Judgement Card... and ripped it in two, Kagi and Ruki screamed in pain...

Igor-"goodbye, for now" he chuckled as they awoke

~~~~ Morning ~~~~ Mid-Day ~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~ Evening

Kagi looked at Ruki, her eyes where back to normal, even the Mudo and Hama power lines were gone

Neko-"~Nyan~ hey! Mrs.K, they're awake!"

Choutou sighed "good... how are you feeling sweetie?"

Kagi-"Good... i think..."

Cu appeared "What happened? i sense somethings' off"

Kagi-"i had to cut the social link, so Ruki no longer has any memory of Personas..."

Cu-"Aye, care to go for a walk?"

Kagi-"i've been asleep all day, what do you think?" he joked

~~ Prae Anima (Chapter 27 original start)

Cu and Kagi walked down a road, Lined with Blood Red Skyscrapers, soaked in the Green moonlight

Kagi-"it's been a Looooong time since we where here..."

Cu-"Aye, ever longer since it's just been you and i"

Kagi-"yeah..."

they walked for a while, and found another wide-open area, there was a tent

Cu drew his polearm "an encampment!"

Kagi-"wonder if other people are here... like that girl's brother, he's in coma just like Arimi-senpai what was her name, Mina... something?"

but then a boy, that looked alot like Mino stepped in front them, instead of Sliver hair, his was a dark blue, he had an armband that read S.E.E.S. on it.

Mino?-"Minako?"

Kagi-{he looks almost EXACTLY like Minoji...} "you look familar, have we met before"

Mino?-"i'm Minato Arisato, where you talking about Minako?"

Kagi-"sounds right" {Minato... urgh, why does his name sound so familar}

Minato-"may i ask, how do you know my sister?"

Kagi hung his head "we had... an altercation"

Minato-"...what?"

Kagi-{she started the fight but... i did kill her in a sense} "i-i killed her"

Minato's face turned into angry scowl "you..." he drew his katana, but Cu stopped it

Cu-"Not today!" he pushed Minato back

?1-"Halt!"

Kagi-{That voice... it too is familar... ARGH it was so long ago though}

Naoto intervened "Why are you here?"

Kagi-"...on a walk..." he said lightly

Naoto-"Looked like you were wanting to start a fight!"

Minato-"I want to start a fight, how dare you kill my sister!"

Kagi-{well this sucks}

?2-"Naoto!"

?3-"Slow down Shoji!"

It was Shoji and Arimi

Naoto-"Yu!" Naoto's mood changed suddenly from annoyed to delighted... but sorrowful, she ran up to him "I'm... sorry, i got reckless..."

Shoji put his hand on her shoulder "i'm glad your atleast alive... here..."

Arimi-"Kagi!" she hug tackled him "you got better!"

Kagi's eyes went wide as he rolled Arimi and himself away from the Katana being thrusted into the ground "MINATO!"

Minato pulled his envoker to his head "Mal Orpheus!" *BANG* Orpheus appeared at his side... but itstead of metal, its body was made of decaying flesh, its head was but a skull, its once beautiful Lyre, now just Bones and worn Strings

Mal Orpheus-"Khehehehe, i am the darkest reincarnation of Orpheus, i am the bard of hell!, Mal Orpheus!"

Arimi-"you wanta go huh?" she said loading her rocket launcher

Kagi-"I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ARIMI!" he grabbed her Rocket launcher, and at point blank range *BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM* smoke clouded the area

when it cleared Mal Orpheus stood infront of Minato... the rockets where floating... pointing at Kagi... as if Mal Orpheus had a form of psychokinetic shield

Arimi-"KAGI! run! get out of here!"

Kagi had a flashback to what happened the very first time... and remembered what Arimi did

Kagi-"Hamaon..."

Arialim's Voice-"Coming right up!" Arialim appeared next to Kagi

Arialim(in Person...a)-"what is you need me to Hamaon dad?"

Arimi-"D-Dad?"

Kagi-"i'll explain afterwards" he turned to Mal Orpheus "you die however!"

*BANG POP BANG* three shots fired... into Minato's skull

Naoto-"Envoke that..." Minato's body collapsed, falling onto the S.E.E.S. band, now soaked with blood, barely noticable

Mal-"Khehehehehe"

Kagi-"Whats so funny?"

Mal-"i've always wanted a body of my own... thanks Naoto... you aren't as submissively desperate as i sensed" his creepy monotone voice made it hard to judge whether he was telling the truth or not

Naoto rushed Mal... with a gun "SHUT UP!"

Mal gave her the backhand... he made an entire skyscraper collapse on herself... at least 800 floors of skyscraper, that is

Shoji-"Naoto!" he turned to face Mal "IZANAGI!" a persona card spun in Shoji's hand he made a fist and shattered it, and Izanagi appeared before Mal

Mal-"long time no see Izzy, you look alot less white than before, you should really take better care of your clothes" he said almost condescendingly

Shoji-"ZIODYNE!"

Izanagi shot a large Lightning ball at Mal... not very effective

Shoji-"What?"

Mal-"you've lost your touch Izzy!"

Izanagi-{why does he call me that...}

?4-"MYRAID TRUTHS" a booming voice anounced from somewhere high up

everything went white... and Mal was gone when it cleared up

Arimi-"what was that?"

Kagi-"i-i-i dont know"

Arialim-"i'm scared dad, what if that happens to us!"

Arimi-"explain this NOW KAGI!"

Kagi-"i dont know!"

Arimi-"the Persona! the Persona calling you 'dad' you baka!"

Kagi-"oh right... that... Arialim, care to explain"

Arialim-"wait... so Mom doesn't know she's Mom?"

Arimi's jaw dropped "w-w-what, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME KAGI?"

Kagi repeated what Arialim told him

Arimi blushed "o-oh wow... i didn't even know i was a mother"

Kagi-"she's our dauther 'In a sense' not she IS, but she PRETTY MUCH is"

Arimi-"well you said she was born from us so... techinically..."

Shoji grabbed a sack from the camp site, it appears only Minato and Naoto were living here, Izanagi and Shoji rounded up usable stuff, and moved it to the main area

Kagi-"...yeah...what do you think... of Arialim?"

Arimi-"W-what?"

Kagi-"err... is she what you'd expect your first daughter to look like"

Arimi blushed "kinda... she has your eyes though..."

Kagi-"but she's pretty, like you Arimi... errr... Senpai"

Arimi giggled "why are you so tense Kagi?"

Kagi sighed sadly "Ruki..."

Arimi-"whats wrong with her?"

Kagi explained what happened in the previous hours at his house... and the other incidents

Arimi-"goddamn thats alot of yuri... but poor Ruki-chan... you think she remember everything non-persona related?"

Kagi-"thats what Igor said..." he sighed sadly

Arimi kissed Kagi on the Forehead "its ok Kagi, i'm sure she'll be just fine

Kagi-"thanks Senpai..." he chuckled "...i still remember what you said me, after the Nidhoggr fight... thanks"

Arimi smiled "it's nothing"

Kagi looked around, looking for that familar Sepia Tone... but was not

Kagi-"..."

Arialim squealed "Mommy and Daddy are getting along!"

Arimi and Kagi looked at Arialim, then each other, and smiled

Arimi-"this isn't just for me anymore..."

Kagi-"of course not... for Arialim, Tabitha, Minako, Minato, and everyone esle who had to die due to the initial choas started by Lucifer and Helel!...shit!"

then Irony happened

Helel decended from the sky "What is it? we are quite busy"

Arimi-"H-H-H-H-Helel?"

Helel-"hey i remember you, you're that one instrusive kid that put her nose into crap you dont need to be involved in!"

Kagi-"go away..."

Helel-"but you..."

Kagi-"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU..."

Helel-"fine, such a rude nephew" he ascended back into the sky

Arimi-"your... related?"

Kagi-"long story... i should head back though... who nows how long its been in the real world...!"

Arimi locked Kagi into a kiss, crying, and she broke it and said "Kagi... don't do that... i *sniff* i mean... what if he attacked?"

Kagi was blushing "Seahina! control yourself!"

Arimi-"Y-you used... my first name..."

Kagi-"i just think we should look like a married couple infront of Arialim, don't you think?, and don't worry about them, they'll wish they saw us as a threat when we kick there ass" he winked

Arimi smiled "of course... Tempest"

everything went sepia... including Arimi

Kagi-"uhhh what just"

Arialim-{i'll get you Helel!} Arialim's thoughs from minutes ago flew in the air...

Kagi-"huh?"

HERMIT LINK ~ESTABLISHED ANEW~

Kagi-"Wait... im the only... one in... Sepia..."

Tabitha's Voice-"hey there Boss"

Kagi-"Tabitha!"

Tabitha was right behind him... floating, and semi-transparent "miss me?"

Kagi brokedown "I-i-i" unable to get out his words inbetween crying

Tabitha-"oh come on! i visit you and can't even man up?"

Kagi-"NO!... it's just... i-i-i'll avenge you!"

Tabitha gave him a thumbs up "damn straight! now go kick some ass!"

Kagi nodded, everything went back to normal, Kagi said his farwells and headed back home...

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~ 3/4 night ~~~~~~ Crack of Dawn ~~~~~~ Early morning ~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~ Mid-day ~~~~~~ Afternoon

Kagi-"...back..." *thud* he passed out on the floor

Ruki-"Kagi!"

Mom-"hes fine, just tired..." {i feel bad lying... but if persona will bring that thing back, i'll have to lie}

~Q~Q~Q~Q~ Author's Corner ~Q~Q~Q~Q~ (chapter 26 Original [Hearts of Ice] )

Incep: guess who returns next chapter

Hres: Me?

Uko: Me?

Alice: Me?

Helel: Me?

Shoji: Me?

Arimi: Me?

Incep: Yes [trollface]

All: asshole...

Incep: what? u mad or something?

~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~ (chapter 27 Original [Existance] )

Incep: i backed myself into so many walls! thanks for the Deus Ex Saving me there Izanagi no Ookami

Izanag-o: shut up human, now, take me to the impostors

Incep: ... you good sir are a douchbag

Izanag-o: theres no such thing as a 100% nice god.

Incep: wouldn't know that... meh

Random Guy: FUS... RO...

Incep:*Casts Mute* shut up!

Random Guy fled for his mother's basment!

Incep earned 3 Gold

Incep earned 1 Exp

Incep: basement dwellers... no experince what so ever... but so easy to beat

Moral: (Color) Mage beats Dragonborn, every time [Trollface]

Incep(EDIT 8:17 PM 2/20/2012): Well... this will be a big chapter...

Incep(EDIT 12:05 PM 7/1/2012): two things, A: Holy crap, Tabitha's character had a complete turn around, and B: Shoji isn't on purpose, i write it correctly in Notepad, and in editing, like with the 'Kaoya' thing from Prae Anima FES, its something when you upload a chapter, for some reason it like to 'Correct' and mess things up :/ not my fault


	7. Skipping Beats

Chapter Twenty Seven: "Skipping Beats"

~~~~~~ Morning

Kagi woke up, after 2 days of recovering from Fatigue

Ruki-"you're awake!" Ruki, sitting right at his bedside

Kagi-"please tell me you haven't been there this whole time like before..."

Ruki giggled "no, and its only been 2 days silly"

Kagi-"that must be a record for shortest time i've been out cold..."

Ruki-"yeah... urgh... the last couple months, if not the past year are all kinda blurry..."

Kagi-{right... she doesn't remember... wait... can she still... Hey Ruki!}

Ruki didn't respond to the mental call out

Kagi-{I'VE HAVE MY HEAD BACK, HELL YEAH!}

Ruki-"uh.. Kagi, are you ok?"

Kagi realizing he has just been staring at her while reveling in the new freedom "sorry... still kinda out of it"

Ruki-"Right..., well you rest, i'm going to not consistently miss classes..." she got up, Kagi realizing she was in her school uniform "... seeya after school, Kagi"

Kagi-"tell Terry i said hi"

Ruki giggled "so you are his friend, huh?"

Kagi-"hey!, just because i rip into him sometimes..."

Ruki stopped him "i get it, i get it, bye" she walked out of his room

Cu Chulainn appeared, his sat in the chair Ruki was sitting in "Aye, so whats your plan for today?"

Kagi rolled on his side, and adjusted the blanket "sleep, sleep, and more sleep"

Hres appeared on Cu's shoulder and crowed "i could keep an eye or Ruki for you"

Kagi-{oh crap... the bad guys... if there are any active ones that actually see us as a threat, more than likely know Ruki is, well WAS a persona-user... maybe sending Hres would be a good idea...}

Hres-"or i could stay here and..."

Kagi-"You're not on recon, you're on bodyguard duty, if you see a persona or a persona user thats not on our side, attack them, but stay out of sight"

Hres nodded "understood" he flew off

Kagi yawned "now for a quick nap..."

a few hours later...

~~~~~~ Mid-Day ~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~ After School

Hres returned chirping madly

Hres-"SIRE!, SIRE!"

Kagi nearly jumped "What?"

Hres-"Ruki is in the hospital!"

Kagi-"WHAT?, since when?"

Hres-"about 2 hours ago!"

Kagi-"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!"

Hres squawked in protest "I'VE BEEN TRYING!"

Kagi got dressed and headed for the hospital

~~ Hospital

he had reached the lobby, Adachi was questioning his classmates in the waiting area, and police were running about everywhere, Kagi fought through the absolute choas to Adachi

Kagi-"Tohru-san! whats going on?"

Adachi-"Kagura-kun?, why are you here?"

Terry-"Kagi, you gotta get me out of this, im to pretty for jail!"

Mino-"it's not that bad..."

Wato-"I DONT WANT TO GO TO A SEPARATE PRISON THAN ARISETA-SENPAI" she brokedown

Kagi-"i heard Ruki was in the hospital"

Adachi-"yeah, that started this actually, i'd help you but i have my hands full"

Kagi-"with them?" he pointed at his freinds

Adachi-"pretty much"

Kagi's rage kicked in "TELL HIM EVERYTHING!"

Terry-"dude c-chill, i spilled it all first thing"

Mino-"i already did... it Wato-chan that's keeping us"

Wato-"ISN'T THERE A UNISEX PRISON?"

Kagi-"Wato-chan... if you tell the policeman everything maybe something can be arranged" He lied

Wato smiled large "really? well..." she began talking... so fast... so very fast... it sounded more like a "Vvvvvvrrrrmmmmmm" than normal speech

Adachi-"could uhh, you slowdown?"

Wato stopped talking... errr... making a incoherent sounds "huh?, i said everything i know! i was with Ariseta-senpai the whole day!"

Adachi sighed "fine, fine"

Kagi-"Well?"

Adachi-"right, well follow me" {i really shouldn't do this...}

he lead them to Ruki's hospital room

~~ Room 039, West Wing

Kagi-"...Ruki..."

Terry-"poor Ruki-chan..."

Wato-"she looks... so lifeless"

Mino remained silent

Kagi-"you aren't going to say anything Minoji?"

Mino-"Death is a fickle thing..."

Kagi-"W-whats that supposed to mean?"

Mino put his envoker to his head "Thanatos..." *BANG*

Thanatos-"...fickle like the full moon..."

Kagi-"Thanatos... why does Minoji..."

Mino-"a couple days ago, when we showed Terry our personas... and you forgot me there..."

Thanatos-"i came for my delivery, a miss 'Minako Arisato', thanks for the extra coffin by the way"

Kagi-"...what does that..."

Reaper-"everything..." Reaper walked in a limp form, recognizable as Minato

Kagi-"he died here too... huh"

Reaper-"no duh, dipshit!"

Thanatos-"death is fickle... you push it... and then it breaks... you broke death, Tempest Kagura"

Terry-"Dude, thats crazy"

Wato-"Broke... Death?"

Kagi-"but i didn't kill Minato!"

Thanatos-"think, who all HAVE you killed"

Kagi-"Minako... thats all i can think of"

Reaper-"Tabitha what about her!"

Kagi became enraged at the accusation "I DIDN'T KILL HER YOU DAFT BITCH!"

Reaper retaliated "ITS YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD, CORRECT?"

Kagi-"...it is...?"

Reaper-"you commanded her to go into Prae Anima, right? your the reason she had to fight off those incubi with Nebrios!"

Kagi hung his head "..."

Reaper-"exactly"

Thanatos-"and then there's Alice's Owner, through killing Alice, you killed him, thats 3"

Terry-"Kagi..."

Wato-"what... who's Alice?"

Reaper-"and your speech gave Ruki the initiative to awaken her 'Wrist Popper' skill and kill Naoto Shirogane"

Thanatos-"through your relationship with Ruki, her parents wanted her to spend as much time with you as possible, there death is on your hands as well"

Minoji-"thats 6, and your all out of freebee's"

Thanatos-"something so fickle, needs balance"

Kagi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists "...maybe something so damn fickle needs to stop being a fickle little bitch"

Thanatos-"Pardon?"

Kagi-"YOU HEARD ME!"

Reaper sighed "figures..."

Kagi-"PERSONA!" Cu Chulainn appeared at Kagi's side

Cu-"Aye sir...!" Reaper dispatched Chulainn imediately

Thanatos-"Kagura..."

Kagi-"shut up..."

Adachi-"not this again..., remove all sharp objects from the area!"

Terry-"Huh?"

Wato-"W-Why?"

Kagi-"thats not what i'm getting at here..."

Adachi-"hmm?"

Kagi-"what i'm getting at here is... IF I DON'T GET A DAMN EXPLAINATION FOR WHY RUKI IS IN THE HOSPITAL, MY FRIENDS ARE BEING QUESTIONED BY THE POLICE, AND THIS 'FICKLE' FUCKING RIDDLE, YOU'RE ALL DYING"

Terry-"d-d-dude!"

Wato shreiked

Minoji-"Calm down!"

Thanatos-"..."

Reaper-"T-try it!"

Kagi raised and opened one hand in the air "5"

Terry-"DUDE!"

Wato-"please, rethink this!"

Kagi-"4" he closed his thumb...

Minoji brought his envoker to his head

Adachi also did the same

Kagi-"3" ...then his pinky...

Minoji-"BERITH"

Adachi-"IZUNAGI"

Kagi-"2" ...then his index...

Berith and Magastu Izunagi, moved closer to Kagi

Kagi-"1" ...and his middle...

Reaper-"He's going to summon him..."

Thanatos-"Fine!"

Kagi-"0" ...and finally his pointer

Thanatos-"Do it! i'll kill her the second you say Lucifer!"

Kagi smirked "too bad i said... 'Helel'..." Kagi snapped his fingers

a Tremor could be felt as Helel moved through the Window into the hospital room

Helel-"what is it now?"

Terry-"H-H-holy shit!"

Wato ran and clung to Minoji

Minoji-"WHAT THE HELL!"

Adachi-"...no way"

Thanatos-"..."

Reaper-"high master Helel..."

Kagi walked over to Helel and turned around and looked at everyone esle "EXPLAINATION NOW!"

Thanatos-"i foresaw this..., fine, i give up, this was but a test of your morality, it seems i was right about you all along Tempest Kagura..."

Kagi-"you did this... it was ALL JUST A TEST?" his voice riddled with hysteria, rage, and a maniacal sickness

Helel-"you seem genuinely upset..."

Kagi-"i am..."

Reaper-"whatcha goin' to do about it?"

Kagi-"get rid of the last of pestering family... you excluded... of course"

Reaper's eye went... slightly larger than usual "W-What?"

Kagi-"Morning Star... Thanatos gets the first taste...""

Helel-"Thanatos, know this isn't personal" a powerful, extremely large ball of energy was shot at Thanatos... he was obliterated

Minoji-"ARGH!" Blood shot out of Minoji's mouth like a explosive, Wato screamed in terror, as Minoji dropped to the ground limp

Kagi-{S-shit... Minoji... he DID envoke Thanatos... so did i just... just...}

Helel-"is that all you needed me for?"

Kagi started trembling "Y-yes..."

Helel returned to the ground

Reaper-"..."

Terry-"Kagi... thats just... dude..."

Wato-"Ariseta-senpai... wake-up please... wake-up!" her voice riddled with saddness and denial

Kagi dropped to his knees and cluched his head "he was my friend and I... I..."

*FLASH*

~~~~~~ Mid-Day ~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~ After-School

Hres was chirping scaredly

Hres-"SIRE!, SIRE!"

Kagi stood straight up "I KILLED HIM!... huh?"

Hres sighed "thank goodness sire, you were having a violent nightmare"

Kagi-"Night...mare...?"

Ruki was standing at his doorway crying "Kagi... your ok!" she ran up to him and hugged him, still crying she then petted Hres "thanks Birdy"

Hres simply crowed and flew out the window

Kagi-"Ruki...i'm sorry"

Ruki-"about what?"

Kagi-"for worrying you, you seem worried"

Ruki-"damn straight i was! please... don't ever do that again..."

Kagi-"my bad..."

~Q~Q~Q~Q~ Author's Corner ~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Incep: if you made jokes about my name, there you go for you Inception nuts, even though i've never seen the movie, and my name isn't even based on the movie slightly but... you know.

Kagi: i hate you so much

Incep: why?

Kagi: you could have done so much with that... but it just HAD to be a nightmare...

Incep: so what your saying is i SHOULD kill off Minoji?

Kagi: thats not...

Mino:... not cool, don't think i won't forget this...

Kagi: dude thats not what i meant!

Incep: hehehe, i love causing trouble!


	8. Relaxer

Chapter Twenty Eight: "Relaxer"

the next day at school

~~~~~~ Mid-day

Kagi-"Hey Guys"

Terry-"it must be nice to have so many vacation days"

Kagi-"i dont enjoy it... that much..."

Wato-"good evening Kagura-Senpai"

Mino-"sup..." he groaned

Kagi-"you sound like your in top shape, Minoji"

Mino-"haha, you're funny, its a stomach virus"

Kagi-"and you're not at home becuase...?"

Mino-"unlike you, i don't have an endless supply of free days!" he snapped

Ruki-"your in a bad mood today"

Kagi-"yeah, whats up?"

Mino-"i dont know, Kagi... nothing personal, but your just pissing me off for some reason"

Kagi-"do you know why?"

Mino-"not really... meh, i guess its just some phase"

Ruki-"atleast you didn't let it stay bottled up"

Kagi-"yeah, then a randomly a fight'd start"

Mino-"its tempting... oh so tempting" he said smuggly

Terry-"woah, calm down"

Kagi-"Terry, Minoji, care to have lunch on the roof?"

Terry-"uhhh, sure dude"

Mino-"Meh"

Kagi-"we shall return"

~~ The Roof

Kagi-"i had a nightmare yesterday"

Terry-"is this why you dragged us up here?"

Kagi-"... and i kinda killed you Minoji"

Mino-"Pardon?"

Kagi-"back when we showed Terry our personas, later that night, did you run into Thanatos?"

Mino-"yeah, why?"

Kagi-"do you know where he is?"

Mino tapped the side of his head with his pointer finger "i dont have my envoker though"

Kagi pulled Ruki's Envoker from his bag "here, use Ruki's"

Minoji sighed "Thanatos..." *BANG*

Thanatos-"Kagi..."

Kagi-"Thanatos, you know what happened, dont you?"

Thanatos-"if i did, what'd you do?"

Kagi-"i'd make Ruki remember" Thanatos clenched his fist, but other than that, he didn't react

Terry spat out his drink in shock "Bro! didn't you say she'd die"

Kagi-"meh"

Minoji and Terry were sufficently shocked

Mino-"Thanatos..."

Thanatos-"yes?"

Mino-"get over it... sheesh"

Thanatos-"Pardon?"

Mino-"don't pardon me, i don't like being angry at my friend like this, even more so that someones life is on the line! so apologize, or get out"

Thanatos-"i guess i'll be taking my leave then..." Thanatos turned to Kagi "...i'll always remember your immorality, this adds even more too it, i may have been letting you off easy the past couple of brushes... but next time, the fisherman WILL reel in the fish..."

Thanatos dissapated into the shadows

Mino-"no harm bro?"

Kagi flashed a smile "we're cool"

Mino-"just don't kill me in your sleep anymore."

Terry interrupted before Kagi could respond "ok,ok, thats enough bromance, the ladies await"

Kagi&Mino-"Right!"

they returned to the table and everything went on like normal... as normal as it was around there

~~~~~~ After School

Kagi-"ready to go home Ruki?"

Ruki-"Of course"

Terry whistled suggestively

Ruki blushed "Damnit Terry-Senpai!"

Terry chuckled "i still get to you"

Ruki-"if i didn't know any better i'd say your hitting on me, but you already have a girlfriend right?" she mocked

Terry blushed "Of course i do!, i mean i do have a girlfriend, i'm not hitting on you!"

Kagi-"why so defensive all of a sudden?"

Terry-"weren't you two leaving?"

Ruki giggled "yeah we are"

Kagi-"Bye Terry"

~~ Kagura Residence

Mom-"Welcome home you two"

Kagi-"hey Mom"

Ruki-"hello Mo... Kagi's Mom"

Mom-"don't feel bad about calling me 'Mom', sweetie"

Ruki-"ok..." she said shyly "Kagi, could you help me study?"

Kagi-"Sure..."

:Knowledge increased!:

~~~~~~ Evening

~in Kagi's Room

Ruki-"Urgh... Chem. 2"

Kagi-"it's not that difficult..."

Ruki-"for you maybe"

Kagi-"can you tell me something about Antimony?

Ruki-"Antimony is in the nitrogen group and has an electronegativity of 2.05, As expected by periodic trends, it is more electronegative than tin or bismuth, and less electronegative than tellurium or arsenic."

Kagi-"Good job, now put away your cellphone"

Ruki-"Kagi!"

Kagi sighed "you're not learning anything if you're just looking at it"

Ruki slipped her phone back in her pocket "Fine"

Kagi-"it's fine, we've been at this for about 2 hours already, lets take a break Ruki"

Ruki-"thank god" then they noticed Kagi's Mom at the doorway

Mom-"you two have been studing this whole time?"

Kagi-"how long have you been there mom?"

Mom-"a couple minutes"

Kagi-"why exactly?"

Mom-"dinner is ready"

Ruki-"Yes! I haven't eaten anything since lunch!"

Kagi-"i agree!"

~~~~~~ Late Night

~in Kagi's Room, after dinner

Ruki-"do we have to continue studing?"

Kagi-"not if you dont want to"

Ruki-"i dont"

Kagi-"well there's your anwser"

Ruki-"so... wanta do something?"

Kagi-"Like?"

Ruki"well..." she edged closer to Kagi

Kagi blushed "my parents are right down stairs they might... errr..."

Ruki giggled "your so easy to get flustered"

Kagi-"Ruki!"

Ruki-"what?, are you mad at me?"

Kagi-"no... but still"

Ruki smiled "i know, sorry, i just really haven't had a chance to tease you lately"

Kagi-"tease huh, is that what you call it?"

Ruki blushed "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagi chuckled "look who's getting flustered now"

Ruki-"you know what..." she yawned "... i'm to tried agrue with you"

Kagi yawned "same here..."

Ruki walked to the door "see you in the morning, Kagi"

Kagi-"Night Ruki"

~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Incep: Man, trying to write a persona fanfic without using personas isn't easy O.o

Ruki: Personas?

Kagi: oh nothing, nothing

Incep: EDIT(4/28/12) but Thanatos is a persona... damnit past me!


	9. Upgrades

Chapter Twenty-Nine: "Upgrades"

~~~~~~ Mid-Day

Kagi and Ruki were sitting on the couch watching TV, then, there was a knock on the door...

*Knock Knock*

Ruki-"Who's that?"

Kagi-"that knock sure had alot of enthusiasm behind it... oh no..."

the door was slammed open

Tenji-"Hello! EVERYONE!" Tenji said, in his usual Extra Over Excited tone

Ruki shrieked slightly at the sudden sound "Eeek!, oh Phew, it's just you Tenji-san"

Tenji-"Sorry to startle you Ruki-chan"

Ruki smiled "It's fine..."

Kagi++ Tenji don't mention persona's around Ruki, i'll explain later++

Tenji-{Telepathy?, sounds good to me!}

Kagi-{*Mind Sigh*} "So, what brings you here Tenji?"

Tenji-"I need to borrow you for awhile Kagi"

Kagi-"Please don't kidnap me again..."

Ruki giggled "i think he just asked"

Tenji-"Err... yeah!, would you like to come with me not in a kidnapped state?"

Kagi-"...*sigh* why do i doubt that, but sure... Err... is that ok with you Ruki?"

Ruki-"Sure... but why do you need to barrow him?"

Tenji-"..." then he shouted "Plan B!" Tenji leapt at Kagi, lifts him over his shoulder and bolts out the door

~ ~ Masamune Mansion Yard

Kagi-"Godamnit! really?"

Tenji-"She backed us in the corner, i had no other option"

Kagi-"you like kidnapping me don't you?"

Tenji-"...possibly..."

Kagi-"Urgh... *facepalm*"

~ ~ Masamune Boardroom

Tenji&Kagi reached a room, full of motivational posters, a Whiteboard, and a oval meeting table with chair surrounding it, Terry is there, a Flail is on table in front of him

Terry-"Sup Kagi"

Kagi-"T-Terry? you know Tenji-san too?"

Tenji-"he had a thing about 'Persona-using Dark Clone' on the town bulletin board"

Kagi-"Ok... and the Flail...?"

Terry-"my weapon of choice, so who's all on this team again?"

Tenji-"Arimi, Ruki, Kagi, Brown, Minoji, Adachi, and Myself"

Terry-"7 huh? sounds like you need an Eighth man..."

Kagi-"NO!"

Terry-"Huh? what?"

Kagi-"you idiot! this isn't a game! this isn't just some story and through some Deus Ex Machina you'll be brought back! YOU MIGHT DIE!"

Terry-"...why does it matter..."

Kagi-"wait... what?"

Terry lowered his head "Remember that girlfriend i mentioned..."

Kagi-"yes, wait dont tell me..."

a tear fell onto the Flail, and more tears "S-She was killed by that Dark Poser of me..."

Kagi-"why do people keep dying?"

Tenji-"Agreed, and Kagi... *Ahem*" Kagi turned around and Tenji pointed to a large giftbox in the corner

Kagi opened the present...

:Obtained [WPN] Mithril Hammer:

Kagi eyes glinted "so shiny..." he took a few practice swings... and broke a chair

Tenji-"That chair... that chair was 10280 Yen..."

Kagi-"can i have a Tab?"

Terry-"sucks Dude"

Tenji-"away back on topic!, Terry, where did run into Evil you?"

Terry snapped "HE'S NOTHING LIKE ME DAMNIT!"

Kagi-"Woah! thats the first time i've seen you mad"

Terry recomposed himself "i'm sorry, it's just... *sigh* that BASTARD pisses me off!..." he grabbed the Flail "...Forget this! he hangs around the park! LET'S SLAUGHTER HIS ASS!"

Kagi-"the park huh? i haven't been to the park since i was 8"

Tenji-"Let us Make haste!"

Terry-"So... no Copper Hourglasses?"

Tenji&Kagi-"*Facepalm* Urgh..."

~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Incep: why is this one small?, because in the next one plot happens!


	10. Gemini

Chapter Thirty: "Gemini"

~~~~~~ Afternoon

Dark Terry was terrorizing couples at the park

DarkT-"Aww how cute... GARULA!" a huge gale of wind swept the park

Young Couple-"I-it's not human!"

another couple shrieked in terror

DarkT-"Damn straight i'm not" he cackled

Tenji, Terry, and Kagi arrive to the park

Kagi-"i don't remember this many couples being here..."

Tenji-"Things change..."

Terry-"There he is!"

DarkT-"hmmm?..." Dark Terry turned around hearing them "...Well, well, well, if it isn't Kagi and Friends"

Kagi-"Just what are you doing?"

Dark Terry began to snap his fingers in a beat "heartbreaker Dream maker, love taker..."

Terry spun the Flail "oh, something will be broken!" Terry ran at him...

~%~ RIVAL BATTLE ~%~

Terry did a twirl as he brought the Flail crashing down onto DarkT

*SPLAT!*

DarkT-"ARGH!" he flew back and crashed into a Fountain

Kagi-{Ok, its go time...}

Belial-{i got this!}

Kagi nodded as a tarot card appeared in front of him "BELIAL!" he smashed the card with his Mithril Hammer, Belial appeared next to Kagi, his Trident battle ready.

Tenji-"Good idea!..." Tenji unsheathed the Masamune, pointed it towards the sky, struck a pose, and said "BYAKKOOOOOOH YEAHHHH!" The White tiger, with blue stripes, and a long lion like tail, with a blue puff of fur on the tip appeared next him and let out a roar.

Terry turned around to Tenji & Kagi "THIS ONE'S MINE!"

Kagi-"Terry! we have to work together!"

Terry-"Shut up!" he rushed towards DarkT again

DarkT-"BITCH!, EAT GARUDYNE!" DarkT Envoked forth Garuda

Garuda-"..."

DarkT-"Use Garudyne Damnit!"

Garuda just stood there, Terry took the opportunity to strike them both

*CLUNK!* *CLACK!*

Garuda blocked both hits "..."

Terry-"FUCK YOU BIRDFACE!" he relentlessly attacked Garuda with his Flail

Tenji-"do you think Terry has lost it?"

Kagi-{that dumbass, he's going to get himself killed...} Kagi noticed DarkT sneaking up behind Terry "Oh no you don't! Belial, MYRIAD ARROWS!"

Belial pointed his Trident at DarkT, the 'Teeth' began to glow, and started to be shot at a rapid pace

*SPLERCH!*

DarkT-"G-GODAMN..." DarkT fell to his knees

Garuda-"..."

Terry-"Why *Strike Blocked* won't *Blocked again* you *and Again* JUST DIE!" he swung vertically, then when Garuda went to block, Terry brought the Flail back and swung it horizontally

*SMASH!*

Garuda was knocked back, onto one knee, then it smirked "Heh..."

Terry-"what was that..."

Garuda crowed, the Majesty and pure Power it had could be heard easily,then Garuda rushed Terry

Tenji-"Uh oh!"

Kagi-"we can't get to him in time!"

Tenji jumped onto Byakko's back "But, Byakko can!" Byakko roared and ran towards Terry, and intercepted Garuda

Garuda cawed at Byakko loudly, Byakko replied with a threatining roar Garuda backed away

Tenji-"engarde, Birdy!" he jumped off Byakko's back and leapt to slash Garuda, but it flew backwards and ascended, so to not be reachable by the Masamune

DarkT stumbled to his feet "W-We never liked her... d-did we?"

Terry-"what?"

DarkT-"our so called 'Girlfriend', BLECK!, just thinking about that silly tramp pisses me off"

Terry-"FUCK YOU!" he rushed DarkT

DarkT-"come a-at me... Me"

Terry again spun and striked with the Flail... but DarkT caught the Chain!

*CHLINK!*

DarkT-"So fucking stupid, and you think you're ready to fight along side your friends for some dumb bitch? sounds like a death sentence to me"

Terry yanked backwards, keeping a firm grip on the Flail's Handle "Shut up!"

DarkT-"Face it, you felt belittled around her, she was funnier than you, smarter than you, she had you trumped in all departments!"

Terry-"I DIDN'T CARE!"

DarkT laughed "Thats bullshit and you know it!"

Terry-"YOU'RE THE ONLY SHIT AROUND HERE!"

DarkT-"this is golden, you ACTUALLY think you're scary..."

Terry-"Same goes for you then huh 'Me'" he said mockingly

DarkT smirked "oh, there's one difference between us"

Terry-"that is..."

DarkT-"i totally tapped that before i killed her" he said, emphasizing every last word,

Terry's pupils went huge "YOU FUCKER!" he grabbed the spiked ball end of the Flail... causing massive wounds in his hand

DarkT-"in a way i... ARGH!"

...and smashed DarkT in the face with it, causing him to let go of the Flail and fall backwards onto the red bricked ground around the destroyed fountain

*SPLAT!*

Critical Hit!

DIRECT HIT!

DarkT evaporated into purple flakes and faded into the ground

Terry-"AND STAY DEAD!"

~%~ Battle End ~%~

~~~~~~ Evening

Garuda, still airborne, flew down in front Terry... and giggled?

Terry-"what the hell?"

Garuda began to speak "What? did i scare you or something?" Garuda's voice was... surprisingly... feminine

Tenji-"Garuda is a girl?"

Kagi caught up to them "*pant pant* Wait... *pant* what?"

Tenji-"took you long enough"

Kagi catched his breath "i had to convince Belial to lift me over here"

Belial, with a less than pleased look on his face "i'm not a damn rollercoaster"

Kagi-"you gave me lift!... now whats this about Garuda?"

Garuda-"oh you must one of master's friends"

Terry-"M-master?"

Kagi-"Holy shit, you are a chick!" [Ba-dum-tish]

Tenji-"that pun hurt my soul"

Garuda giggled "Yes, Yes, and i agree"

Terry-"Wait... 'Master'?... so does this mean..."

Garuda nodded "sure does, you've at the very least proved to me your strong enough, so, i'm your persona now!"

Terry-"yes!"

Kagi-"Welcome to the team Terry"

Terry-"Wait... Kagi is that why..."

Kagi-"yeah, i said no since you didn't have a persona, you may still be a greenhorn when it comes to USING personas, but for weapon combat you're scary when you're motivated dude"

Tenji-"so, shall we head back now?"

Terry-"I...I want to do something first"

Garuda groaned sadly, she knew what it was... they all did... Terry walked towards a bush and lifted a lifeless form into his arms, she had Short Black hair, she wore Purple tank top... by the blood dripping from it, it was probably blue... and a grey about knee length skirt, the tank top was missing part of the back... i'd say due to what looked like a low-powered bomb blew out her back... literally, her eyes where still open, but devoid of pupils while her irises where a light blue... they hid behind a pair of cracked glasses

Kagi-"...Terry..."

Terry walked back to them "...I-I don't know what to do... i checked her pulse... she's definitely dead... but... how could i explain the wound in her back, it was just after school... and there was no explosion... even if i went to the hospital... i just... I don't want her grandparents to see her like this..

Kagi-"What about her parents?"

Terry-"They died when she was 6, there was a break-in and... she saw the whole thing..." Terry started sobbing... "its not fair!, she's had deal with shit her whole life!... now this..." Terry fell to his knees, but still held her in his arms

Kagi crouched next to him and put his hand on his friends' shoulder "i know... i know all to well... except..." he looked at Tenji "...it was easier to explain to her family" Tenji noticed Kagi was looking at him, he nodded

Tenji-"No more families will be torn apart!, but, we may not be strong enough now though..."

Kagi remembered how Brown's friends where also persona users, and how Souji may know other persona users as well, since Naoto and Souji knew each other "But there ARE others who can fight along side us!"

Terry-"w-W-What?" he sniffled

Kagi-"We still have Brown's Friends, Nanjo and Naoya! and seeing as Shirogane knew Souji, maybe Souji knows others!"

Tenji-"Of course!, i remember Adachi telling me something about Seta-kun having other friends that persona users!"

Terry cheered up alittle "cool..."

Kagi-"Cheer up Terry!, Evil you is... uhh... dustified i suppose, and that just leaves... Mal Orpheus and My Uncles... errr i mean..."

Tenji-"Pardon, what about Lucifer and Helel?"

Kagi chuckled nervously

Terry-"Who's Mal Orchius, or whatever, who's that?"

Kagi sighed, but began to fill in starting at when Nekomata burnt down his Yuri collection to his trip to Prea Anima

Tenji-"i'm loaded, i don't even have that much Yuri... N-Not that i do of course!..." he fumbled a bit and continued "So, is that why you Telepathed me not to talk about personas around Ruki?"

Kagi-"Yes, i want this to stay secret, i visited the velvet room last night, Igor said he'd summon me when Ruki was ready to start using her persona abilities again"

Terry-"but she doesn't have any... right, that day on the roof..."

Kagi-"... thats why... i asked Claire... to give me her Social Link Cards" he pulled the card from his pocket

Terry-"Dude! i want one!"

Kagi-"Apparently i can't make bonds with people i already now very well"

Terry-"dang..."

Tenji-"uhhh, Terry, i hate to say it, but, you're drenched in blood, i can smell it"

Terry's Green shirt and Blue jeans had turned to a Dark brown and Purple-ish Black "I suppose so... no big deal..."

Kagi-"we should take her to the hospital..." he put the cards back into his pocket

Terry-"but Dude!"

Kagi-"shut up damnit, i know... but, do we really have a choice?"

Terry-"We can hide her!, at your place!, then when we beat Lucifer and Helel, she should comeback right?"

Kagi-"My Mom can barely stand seeing Nekomata eating dead birds on the lawn, a dead human... she'd flip her shit hardcore"

Terry-"T-Tenji-san?"

Tenji-"Sorry, someone would think it was an assassination attempt through some disease..."

Terry-"ok then... *sigh* i guess we have no choice... i'll tell her grandparents..."

Garuda approached Terry "ummm master?"

Terry stood up and turned around "my bad Garuda, i forgot you where here, sorry, what is it?"

Garuda-"I-I can heal people with a spell called 'Diarama', i mean its the not best..., but it works"

Kagi++What are you doing! you know healing spells, especially a 2nd Tier spell like Diarama, can't revive people++

Garuda-{Shut up! if it makes master happy... even for a moment... then i'll do it! even if it is a small glimpse of happiness, atleast i'm trying! so keep your fucking two-sense out of this!}

Kagi-{W-Woah! she gets defensive quick!}

Terry-"what? no way! thats great do it!"

Garuda twiddled with her fingers "umm, i kinda need you to command me to do it, master"

Kagi-"Terry wait!"

Garuda-{i'll kill you dead!}

Kagi-"Uhh... well... err... what was her name?" he improvised

Terry-"Sorotu... Sorotu Azukina"

Kagi-"H-Holy crap! i knew she was familiar! Azukina-Senpai was one of Arimi's friends!"

Terry-"Y-yeah, i guess she was, wasn't she..." he placed Sorotu face-up on a park bench gingerly

Garuda-"it'd help if the wound was getting affected more directly"

Terry-"Oh... Kagi, alittle help turning her over?"

The two flip the lifeless body facedown [...in defense mode...]

Garu chirpped gleefully "Thats better!"

Terry-"Garuda!, DIARAMA!"

Garuda flew over to Sorotu, Garuda plucked one of her wing feathers, she started to fill it with Healing energy, it shone a brillant Pink, as she dropped it on to the wound... and then everything regenerated the organs, then the bones,the muscles, the nerves, and finally the skin, the whole process lasted about a minute "come on... come back for master... please" she pleaded

A minute or two passed

Kagi-"well, i guess it...!"

Sorotu's arm began twitching as she slowly regained her senses

Sorotu-"Ter... ry...?" she said, feeling her face, trying located her glasses, as she rolled on her side

Terry ran over to her "i'm here! what is it?"

Sorotu-"urgh... what happened"

Kagi... clenched his fist? {how'd... i tried everything for Tabitha... AND NOTHING HAPPENED! SO WHY DOES TERRY... calm yourself Kagi, be happy for him, Terry doesn't need a reason to angst... yet... what, no!, he doesn't period... am i seriously jealous that Terry's girlfriend is Alive(not dead), Lucid(not in a coma), and not in threat of Dying at the slip of a word?(not being lied to)}

Garuda-"It worked! yay!" then she said under her breath "how the hell?"

Terry and Sorotu talked for awhile, Kagi eventually joined in on the conversation, Tenji left, and time passed...

~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Incep: What'd i tell ya!

DarkT:I DON'T GET IT! Garuda isn't a female! you should of used Harpy!

Incep: how's about... no

Azukina: a harpie you mean?

DarkT: Quiet bitch!

Terry: *swinging the Flail* pardon me?

DarkT: uhhh... *runs*

Terry: stop running! *chases*

Azukina: wait up! *follows*

Incep: The hell is up with me and the word 'Pardon' lately... its been in like the past 4 chapters... or something...


	11. Rebound

Chapter Thirty-One: "Rebound"

Incep: hello readers... if any, my bad for not updating, man the summer flies by, i haven't really worked on any chapters lately, i have up to Chapter 36 done... and they have been since January-ish, i also just got Persona 2:Innocent Sin PSP and Persona 3 Portable, so i've been pre-occupied :/ my bad

~~~~~~ Morning

Kagi and Ruki where on their way to school...

Ruki-"Kagi, you know what tomorrow is, right?"

Kagi-{...crap, i honestly have no idea... *mind gulp*} "uhhh... no..."

Ruki giggled "The school talent show!"

Kagi sighed "Thats it?, next to no one preforms, so i thought the school stopped doing it *sigh* money down the drain..."

Ruki-"well i know atleast 2 people"

Kagi-"Who would... no, no way, i am not..."

Ruki cut him off "you're half right, but it's me and Wato-san"

Kagi-"Really?"

Ruki nodded "Yup, and i'm not telling you what it is"

Kagi-"thats fine, Wato would tell Mino anything, down to what she was wearing if he asked her"

Ruki-"you can see what she's wearing easily... its very visible..."

Kagi flashed a sinister smile "not 'Everything' hehehehe"

Ruki smacked Kagi in the back of the head, and looked away blushing "Pervert!"

Kagi-"if i said i was thinking of you, would that make you feel better?"

Ruki's blush deepened "K-Kagi!"

Kagi laughed a bit "Fine, i'm sorry..." he chuckled

~~~~~~Mid-Day

Ruki, Terry, and Kagi where sitting at the lunch table as usual

Kagi-"Terry, you know anything about this whole Talent show thing?"

Terry-"they still do that here?"

Ruki-"is it really that hard to believe this school has a talent show?"

Minoji walked in, Wato surprisingly actually not clinging to him, but barely visible standing behind him

Mino-"Hey guys"

Ruki-"hey Ariseta-Senpai, Wato-san... you haven't said anything have you?"

Mino-"oh trust me..." he stepped aside, Wato had duct tape over her mouth...

Ruki-"Uhhh... Wato-san... don't you think thats a little... uhhh"

Kagi-"Extreme?" he finished

Wato wrote on a piece of paper, and handed it to Ruki

Ruki-*Reading the letter* {Wato: Ruki, ITS SO DIFFICULT!, i want to tell Senpai! but i can't... ARGH! why'd i agree to this?}

Kagi snatched the note and read it out loud

Terry-"i still don't get it..."

Mino-{Kagi, Minoji to Kagi, do you read me?, over}

Kagi++ don't ever do that 'over' thing... EVER++

Mino-{My bad, so, i think they have some surprise for us planned, the only reason... hey, can't you just peer into their thoughts or something?}

Kagi++...damnit!++

Terry-"Kagi... didn't i say cut the bromance, this staring to each others soul is freaking me out..."

Wato flipped and tore off the duct tape "Ariseta-senpai isn't like that! Ouch!..."

Mino-"...are we assuming something that isn't true Wato-chan?"

Wato-"O-of course not senpai!"

Terry-"You're one odd girl Wato-chan"

Kagi-{i can peer into Ruki's mind later, but, i wonder how Azukina-Senpai is fairing} "Speaking of girls, how's Azukina-Senpai?"

Terry-"getting better, thanks to Gar...!" he stopped himself

Ruki-"Gar...? go ahead finish"

Kagi-"Garaka, right? the herb researcher that lives in the house next to Azukina-Senpai?" he said nervously

Terry chuckled nervously "Y-yeah!"

Ruki-"Did she get sick?"

Kagi-{ARGH!, why must you WANT to know stuff?, lying to you is difficult... but... i suppose relationship wise its a good thing it's difficult} "Was she Terry?"

Terry-"You were there, remember Kagi?"

Kagi++Stop passing this off on me!++

Terry-"WHAT THE HELL? how'd you do that?"

Kagi++ Telepathy, and THINK your responses!++

Wato-"Umm... What was what?"

The awkwardness hung around the remainder of lunch that day...

~~~~~~ After School

Ruki-"Seeya Kagi!"

Kagi-"Aren't you coming home?"

Ruki-"oh, we'll just be in the Chorus Room practicing... uh-oh, i think i gave it away" she giggled and headed down a flight of stairs, leading to the Music Area of the school

Terry and Minoji approached Kagi

Kagi-"you know, sometime you forget this school used to be a Feudal Japanese Fort... and then you realize that there's a Basement floor..."

Terry-"funny how that is..."

Mino-"Really? never knew..."

Kagi laughed "Well on your first day you DID get hospitalized for a gunshot to multiple organs... and then you had jailtime"

Mino-"holy shit, you remember that... oh crap i never served that jailtime yet... no wonder Adachi has been stalking me...""

Terry-"For reals? you guys gotta fill me in on this stuff"

Kagi-"oh right, you only got your persona yesterday... i forget since we told you about them awhile ago"

Mino-"Yeah, lets have a Manventure!"

Terry-"no offense... but that sounds... VERY questionable..."

Mino-"Uhh... well... a Bro-fest?"

Kagi-"i suppose thats better... but sounds like something from Terry..."

Terry-"Brofest it is!"

Kagi sighed {i'm not liking where this is going...}

Terry-"oh yeah, Kagi, who're these other persona users you're talking about yesterday?"

Kagi-{oh right... wait a minute i could... heh heh heh} "follow me!" Kagi ran off

Mino-"right behind ya!"

Terry-"Huh? Hey! wait for me!" and Terry followed

~ ~ Prae Anima

Terry-"HOLY SHIT!, this place is creepin'..."

Mino-"just beware the actual Creeps"

Off in the distance was Arimi, Souji seemed to not be around...

Arimi-"oh hey guys... Terry-Kun? what the fuck?"

Terry-"Arimi-senpai!" he ran up to her "Holy crap!"

Arimi-"Tempest, you'd better explain!"

Kagi-"Seahina, calm down, please!"

Terry-"A first name basis?, ahh... i see, so you're getting some on the side ehh, Kagi?"

Kagi blushed "N-No!"

Arimi got a mischievous idea "He would never cheat on a girl, or atleast i hope, he does this for our daughter!"

Terry's jaw practically snapped off "WHAT?"

Kagi++...Really?++

Arimi-{what, its not like turning your friends into your own toy soldiers is any better Tee Hee Hee}

Terry-"D-d-d-dude! Y-your a Dad?"

Arialim decided to appear next to Kagi "Yes he is!"

Terry-"Ar-are you his daughter?"

Arialim-"yes i am, my name is Arialim, nice to meet you!"

Terry-"B-but aren't you a persona?"

Arialim got annoyed "Yes i am, you have something against that?"

Terry-"W-what? No! N-not at all... its just Arimi-senpai and Kagi are humans..."

Arimi-"not here..."

Terry-"huh?"

Arimi-"this is just... my soul, the name 'Prae Anima', means 'in connection with the soul' i'm still in a coma"

Terry -"oh..."

Kagi-"thats what where fighting for, to fix all the crap thats gone wrong, did you honestly forget?"

Terry-"Yeah, sorry"

Arimi-"Tempest!"

Kagi chuckled "my bad Seahina, you see Terry..."

Terry-"i got this..."

Terry explained the events proceeding the Attack on the roof

Arimi-"well, Kagi told me a good amount of that, but... Sorotu-san is REALLY dating you... and i thought she had standards...!" Garuda tackled Arimi

Garuda-"Are you saying Master isn't good enough for her?"

Terry-"Stand down Garuda!"

Garuda chirped submissively and backed off "yes, master, if it pleases you"

Arimi-{touchy bird... urgh!} Arimi prepared her rocket launcher

Kagi-"Seahina, don't even!"

Arimi-"can't hear you, that bird over-protectiveness is to loud"

Kagi-{she sees it to}

Terry-"don't even Arimi-Senpai!"

Arimi-"Sorry Terry... but maybe this'll teach you to control your persona, Firing!"

She fired the 4 shots from the Rocket Launcher, Terry pushed Garuda to the side, Terry spun his Flail infront of him and destroyed the missiles

Arimi-"wow, your pretty good with that Flail...!" Arimi barely dodged Terry's Spin Rush attack that he used on DarkT prior "H-hey T-Terry..."

Terry-"i warned you..." Terry's tone changed into something more dark... more sinister...

Terry smashed the Flail into Arimi's Side

*CRACK*

Arimi-"ARGH!" she flew into one of the Skyscrapers

Kagi-"TERRY!"

Terry-"Garuda is my persona... my responsibility that and... she revived Sorotu... thats an asset we can't lose!"

Kagi-"Belial!" Belial appeared next to his side

Belial-"yes?"

Kagi-"Stop Terry!"

Belial glanced at Garuda "how so?"

Kagi-"Don't attack Garuda, thats how this whole this started!"

Belial nodded lunged at Terry, Garuda intercepted "no! dont hurt master!" she spreaded out her legs and wing-arms, blocking as much space as possible Belial stopped in his tracks

Belial-"out of my way!"

Garuda-"Make me!"

Terry-"it's fine Garuda, my bad, i suppose i did lose control... it's just... the atmosphere makes me feel so... bloodthirsty? is that the way to describe it?"

Mino-"Totally! i feel the same way occasionally!"

Kagi-"sure..."

Mino-"my therapist said that..."

Arialim had helped Arimi back to her feet

Terry-"you guys should leave... after, doesn't Ruki and Wato-chan have some big thing planned or something?"

Mino yawned "man, i really need to be here more often, i'm spent just from standing here... hey Terry, you still seem ok"

Terry-"i don't know... the place just feels... right... for some reason... empowering even... i think i'll stay here though... when Arimi-senpai comes through, i atleast want to say i'm sorry..."

Arialim-"No!"

Kagi-"Arialim..."

Arialim-"if this realm really makes him bloodthirsty... then... i dont want him here when Mom wakes up!, and if does and i find out, i'll protect her with all i got, even if that means taking you and your persona down!"

Garuda crowed with rage "those are big words for a little bitch!"

Terry-"Garuda Stop!,and Arialim, thats your name right? Could you atleast tell her i said sorry?"

Arialim-"i'll think about it" she pouted

And with that, Minoji, Terry, and Kagi went home

~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Incep[4:19 AM 2/26/2012]: 5 HOURS!, and it STILL NEEDS TO BE CLEANED UP!

Incep[3:07 PM 2/26/2012]: finished chapter 32, went over fixed up 29 and 30, and now this one's MUCH better than it was before

Incep[11:05 PM 3/13/2012]: oh man... this chapter isnt as bad as i originally thought...

Incep[10:38 PM 5/4/2012]: good thing i stopped and had to refresh myself with the plot, phew, i just saved future me some time

Incep[7:41 PM 5/29/2012]:i love how all this Author's Corner is, is an update log

Incep[12:51 PM 6/25/2012]: damn, 4 months... time does fly...


	12. Lover, Lover

Chapter Thirty-Two: "Lover, Lover"

~~~~~Mid-day

all day long Ruki and Wato have been nowhere to be found... Minoji joins Terry & Kagi at the lunch table

Mino-"hey, any of you guys seen Wato around?"

Terry-"Nope"

Kagi-"can't say i have"

Mino face saddened "ok, now i'm worried. she's so shy and timid when i'm not around... what if... something happened to her on her way to school?"

Kagi-"and i haven't seen Ruki since we walked here this morning..."

Terry-"do you think they're preparing for the talent show to...day... HOLY CRAP!"

Kagi and Minoji jaws drop as they turn around to see Wato in a Beautiful, Silk, Sky Blue Dress, and Ruki in a Sparkling, Satin(not Satan), Jet Black Dress, both of them sported long white gloves.

Wato-"Hi Senpai's"

Ruki-"so, how do we look?" she twirled around pinching at the dress as if to curtsy

Mino-"that looks really good on you Wato-chan!" his complement made Wato blush

Kagi-"Yeah, you look amazing Ruki!"

Terry-"Holy crap!, i'm almost jealous..."

Ruki giggled "funny you say that Terry, Azukina-Senpai helpped us out alot with the outfits"

Terry laughed "i guess she has always had a thing for making people look good"

Kagi-"are you just going to walk around school in those?"

Wato shook her head "we just wanted you to get a preview senpai"

Terry-"Teasing? yeah, this sounds like it has Sorotu ALL over it"

Ruki-"well, we need to go get changed back into our school uniforms, and we already ate, so don't worry, since Wato still needs to practice a bit more, you probably won't see us until after school"

Mino-"no problem"

Kagi-"seeya later Ruki"

Ruki blew Kagi a kiss, then Ruki & Wato walked off

Terry whistled suggestivly "a blow kiss, and a pretty dress, i think you just might get some tonight Kagi" he winked

Kagi-"honestly, i'm not even opposed at this point" he said arms folded behind his head

Mino-"just because you've been in the hospital for a years time in total, you don't stop aging, shes still two years younger than you"

Kagi-"O-oh yeah... i forgot that..."

Terry-"Pedo"

Kagi-"Are you kidding me? we are practically the same age!"

Terry-"dude you were 17 last year, you're 18, and she's 16, thats still pedophila bro"

Mino&Kagi-"Not in japan"

Terry flipped "Wait what?"

Kagi-"the age of consent here dude is 13"

Terry-"No way!"

Mino-"yeah, you mean you didn't know?"

Terry-"no, i didn't... but aren't there like, ordinances that prohibit... you know... with minors under 18?

Mino-"Kagi an Ruki are a couple, its not like Kagi is into Enjo kyosai, ok Terry this is how it works, The age of consent in Japan is 13 years old under the Japanese national criminal law code. However, all municipalities and prefectures have their own particular laws such as Tokyo s Youth Protection Law which prohibit adults from having sex with youths who are under 17 years old, so unless Kagi forcible acted upon Ruki, he's in the clear"

Terry-"ok, and Kagi doesn't have any backbone so..."

Kagi-"Hey! i resent that!..." he coughed to change the subject "...anyways, does anyone esle think they looked like singers?"

Mino-"yeah... i think the gloves sold it away"

Terry-"i guess, but didn't they look..."

?-"Amazing? Hot? Attractive?"

Terry next to flew out of his skin "S-S-Sorotu?"

Azukina giggled and adjusted her glasses "you think i'd miss my plan in action?"

Kagi-"what plan?"

Azukina-"hey Kagura-Kohai..." she turned to Minoji "...so that must make you Ariseta-Kohai"

Mino-"yes, and i assume you're Azukina-Senpai?"

Azu-"yep"

Terry-"so, are you feeling any better?"

Azu-"Yeah! Garuda is really good with Herbal Remedies!"

Minoji & Kagi were suprised "you told her?" they said in unison

Terry-"it's important she know who Garuda is"

Azu-"i almost thought he was cheating me with some kniky chick, then he explained everything and i wasn't as mad"

Kagi-"then what where you still mad about senpai?"

Azu-"you were one of Seahina-San's friends, right? , no need to be so formal..." she giggled and continued "...i'm kinda ticked that Terriard is risking his life like this"

Minoji started laughing "pffft! Ahahaha O-oh man, T-T-Terry is that... Ahahaha ...is that really your name?"

Terry-"yes..."

Kagi-"i never knew that, you always said it was just 'Terry' didn't know it was a nickname"

Terry sighed "well now you do..."

Azukina coughed and hacked roughly "A-Anyways, i think i should go help my little plan along"

Terry-"but that cough..."

Azu-"i'm fine, honestly, don't worry about it" she lightly coughed again before she adjusted her glasses and left

Terry-"Sorotu..."

~~~~~~ After School

Ruki-"we'll see you tonight guys!"

Wato-"please tell me you'll come Ariseta-Senpai!"

Mino-"of course!"

Kagi&Terry-"seeya later Ruki!"

Ruki and Wato headed off in the direction of the auditorium

they headed back to Kagi's house, his being the closest one, and to plan arrival times, but when they walked past the alley way...

Kagi-"uhh... am the only one seeing that blue, iridescent, glowing door?"

Mino-"nope"

Terry-"where does it lead?"

Mino checked the door "Damn, locked"

Kagi noticed the Velvet Key in his pocket reacting "hold on... let me try something..." Kagi took out the key and put it into the lock, turned it... that door opened, and they were sucked in by a portal

*Woooosh!* *FLASH!*

they were in... the Velvet Room, however, it once again looked like a Night Club(Reference Ch 6, Persona-Prae Anima FES)[Plug]

~ ~ Velvet Room

Igor-"welcome... to the velvet room... ahhh, i see you have brought more guests Tempest, other persona users i presume?"

Claire-"long time no see"

Kagi-"yeah they are, and hi Claire"

Terry-"where are we?"

Minoji turned to Terry "The velvet room is the crossroads of your Dreams, your Soul, Prae Anima, Reality; By which i mean the world of the Living, and the afterlife"

Kagi-"how do you know so much?"

Mino-"I... I'm a native of the Velvet Room... thats all i can say"

Claire left her chair next to Igor and got closer to Minoji, as if sizing him... "your aura is similar to that of me..."

Mino-"as i said 'lived here' so doesn't it suprise me."

Terry-"whats this places' purpose?"

Igor-"to give power to new persona's, although, its rarely done..." he glanced at Kagi breifly

Kagi-"sorry, all my persona's are like my friends... i can't just get rid of them for a new guy"

Terry-"do you sell persona's?"

Mino-"a persona can't just be pawned off, it has be from your soul originally!"

Kagi-"tell that to Ukobach, Cu, and Belial"

Ukobach decided to appear "you rang?"

Kagi-"no Uko-chan"

Terry-"woah! you're that one dude from when Kagi fought Huita"

Uko-"suprised you didn't notice before"

Terry-"i WAS kinda in shock and disbelief at the time"

Igor chuckled and interrupted "are there any other questions?"

Terry-"not really..."

Kagi-"i honestly just wanted to know what the door was, but its nice to know i can just walk in a door and not have to fall asleep to come here"

Igor-"well then, farewell"

*FLASH!*

~~~~~~ High Noon

when the flash of light was gone, they where in the alley an hour passed, and it was time of the talent show

Kagi-"Crap, i forgot time flows differently in there! what time is it?"

Minoji checked his watch "It's 6:43! the talent show will start any minute now!"

Terry-"shit!"

Minoji put his evoker to his head "BERITH!" Berith on his stead as usual, appeared next Minoji

Berith-"what is it sir?"

Minoji jumped on Berith's horse and helpped the others on "Head to the school, pronto!"

Berith-"yes sir, WE RIDE!" Berith's horse made a dead run for the school, they got there in a few moments

~ ~ School Gate

Once they arrived Minoji withdrew Berith back into his body

Terry-"lets get going!"

Kagi-"to the Auditorium!"

~ ~ School Auditorium

the Talent show was still 3 minutes from starting, as students, they got in free, Ruki and Wato had saved seats for them, there was a good amount of people there, once the talent show began, they were actually a decent amount of performances, a few people juggled, others sang, one person did 'magic', and the 3rd to last performance was Wato & Ruki's, by the way the stage was being set up it was evident they were singing

Ruki-"well its our turn" she got up from her seat and headed back stage quickly, Wato followed her trying to keep up

Terry-"well this 'oughta be interesting..."

_-Techno music began playing-_

Mino-"Well Wato-chan did always like techno, i'm going to guess Ruki had this planned, since Wato-chan is rather reserved when it comes to preforming"

Terry-"love make's you do crazy things" he mocked

Kagi-"quiet you two! the song is starting"

* * *

><p>Ruki&amp;Wato-<em>"I feel, alive... now I can breathe again... I call, your name, my friend... I hold... you close... this fire in my soul, surrounds... me... again..."<em>

Wato stepped back, and a spotlight focused on Ruki

Ruki-_"I feel you! I want you! I know your touch is all I need... I'm waiting, you're shining..."_ at that moment another spotlight landed on Kagi, Ruki stepped back and Wato stepped forwards into the spotlight as it faded off Kagi

Wato-_"I feel you! I want you! I know your touch is all I need... I'm waiting, you're shining..."_ and then another spotlight landed on Minoji and when Ruki stepped forward and next Wato agian faded off of him

The music started to get more tempo... and pick up the pace..., the pause in the lyric's gave the group time to speculate

Terry-"holy crap this school DOES have a budget"

Mino-"Yeah i noticed!"

Kagi-"i think this is a public delaration of Wato's affection?"

Mino-"whats with the uncertainity?"

Kagi-"its no secret me and Ruki have been dating."

Terry-"Yeah, and the whole school thinks you and Wato have always been a 'thing'."

Mino-"W-w-what?"

Kagi-"lets listen for the rest, maybe if we focus on this, maybe we'll find out something"

Terry&Minoji nodded

Ruki&Wato-_"You're shining!... I feel you, I want you I know your touch is all I need I'm waiting, you're shining"_

Ruki-_"I feel you!"_

Wato-_"I want you!"_

Ruki&Wato-_"I know your touch is all I need... I'm waiting, you're shining!"_

the song slowed down as an electronic keyboard solo began, and the pace lowered slightly, which lasted no more than a minute, as Ruki secretly turned off her mic, still singing though, and a pink spotlight focused on Wato and Minoji

Wato- _"I feel, alive, now I can breathe again, I call, your name, my love... I hold, you close, this passion in my soul surrounds me, again... I feel you! I want you! I know your touch is all I need... I'm waiting, you're shining! I crave you! I need you! you know our touch is all we need... I'm waiting... I love you!"_

Kagi-"did... did Ruki turn off her mic on purpose?"

Minoji had a deep blush on his face

The song ended and the spotlights faded as Ruki ran back to her seat she gave Kagi a quick kiss on the cheek

* * *

><p>Ruki-"so, how was I?" she asked confidently<p>

Kagi-"great, like i expected" he smiled

Wato walked to her seat next to Minoji and sat down, she fidgetted nervously abit

Wato blushed "ummm, senpai?"

Minoji turned a looked at her "y-yeah?"

Wato-"I-I-I love you!"

Mino-"Uhhh...!" Wato didn't hesiate, she lunged at him and was able to steal a kiss from him

Terry-"go get 'em!"

Mino-"T-T-Terry! s-shut up!"

Ruki and Kagi laughed

Kagi-"Oh come on Mino, it wasn't that bad was it?"

Mino blush deepened "Well no... but..."

Wato hung her head "it was to sudden... wasn't it?" a tear fell to the ground

Mino-{oh Wato...}

Kagi++ you might want to white lie this one Mino++

Mino-{but... it WAS rather sudden}

Kagi++true, but whats love without a few suprises?++

Mino-{Heh, i suppose you're right... but... i'll tell her the truth, nonetheless} Minoji softly placed his hand on Wato's right cheek and brought her face to his "don't be silly, without sudden things... wouldn't life be bland? besides, thats just what love is, Sudden bursts of pure passion, just... like... this..." Minoji locked lips with her as suggestive whistles broke out from the nearby rows

the talent show proceded... but for the last acts... the distict feeling of love was in the air...

~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Incep: Hmmm... maybe i could of done a different song than one from Techno Kitten Adventure :/

Minoji: atleast you got the singing scene done, didn't you have this planned since before you started the last chapter?

Incep: yup, also the song was a lyrically modified version of the Lava Pack song -You're Shining-

Incep[6/25/2012]: i feel like Minoji's last line is horrible cheesy :/


	13. Rebirth

Chapter Thirty-Three: "Rebirth"

~~~~~Noon

Ruki and Kagi were lounging around watching TV

Ruki-"Hey Kagi"

Kagi-"Hmmm?"

Ruki-"are you hiding something?"

Kagi-{crap...} "N-no... not in the slightest"

Ruki-"Kagi..." she says in an annoyed tone

Kagi-"what would i possibly have to hide from you?"

Ruki-"Stuff..."

Kagi-"Stuff... really?, what kind of stuff?"

Ruki-"you know what kind of stuff!" she slightly raise her voice

Kagi-"listen, i'm not hiding anything, ok"

Ruki-"really?"

Kagi sighed "trust me on this ok?"

Ruki-"fine..." she said almost in a defeated tone

Kagi-{Ruki is strangely temperamental today... if thats the right word i want to use, i wonder whats happening...!} Kagi's cellphone began to ring

Ruki-"are you going to anwser that?" she was once again agi-tated(ha... Fire Spell pun)

Kagi anwsered his phone "hello?"

Claire Igor has requested your immediate audience *Click* Claire hung up

Kagi put away his cellphone "well that was..."

Ruki-"that was a short call..." her tone was more relaxed, but confused "...what could someone say in so little time?" she became lost in thought, taking advantage, Kagi left, headed to the Velvet Door, and entered the Velvet Room...

~ ~ Velvet Room

Igor was there, Claire was no where to be found, however it was still a Night Club like before

Igor-"i see you got my message"

Kagi-"Yeah..." Kagi sat down in the chair infront of the table Igor was sitting at "...So, why'd you call?"

Igor chuckled "i have splendid news, Ruki has finally reached a point where she can use her 'Death' social link powers, however, the 'Judgement' Social link, must remain in check, could i see the Death Card?"

Kagi handed Igor the Death Social link card, Igor opened the Blue book that Claire often held onto, and he placed the card back in, he then handed Kagi a Key with 'XIII' etched into it

:Death Call, Remembered!/ DEATH SOCIAL LINK REAWAKENED:

:Item Get! 'Key 13':

Kagi began to feel light headed as Igor chuckled and said "Farewell, 'til we meet again"

~~~~~~ High Noon ~~~~~~ Evening

it was pretty dark out, Kagi had been passed out, however, Kagi awakened to see a familar figure...

?-"have a nice nap?"

Kagi-"Oh hey Souji" he said sheepishly

Souji grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it on him

Kagi-"hey! thats cold!"

Souji-"well it worked didn't it?"

Kagi-"i suppose... hey, i didn't see you in Prae Anima the other day"

Souji-"i headed out to Inaba to visit with some friends"

Kagi-{thats Right!, maybe his friends are persona users too} "Souji, your friends wouldn't happen to be persona users too, like Shirogane, would they?"

Souji-"yeah why..."

Kagi grinned, satisfied with the answer "oh no reason"

Souji-"you're planning something, aren't you?"

Kagi-"why do you want to know?"

Souji smirked "heh, no reason"

Kagi-"ok then, crap! what time is it?"

Souji-"its a 2 hour ride to get here, and it was about 6 when i left Inaba so..."

Kagi-"i've been out for 2 and a half hours?"

Souji-"might want to head home, your parents might be worried"

Kagi rushed home

~ ~ Kagura Residence

Kagi-"I'm back!"

Ruki hugged him with enough force he practically was sent flying outside "don't do that ever again damnit!" she was sobbing

Kagi-"sorry... i want to explain what happened early"

Ruki-"R-really?" she sniffled

Kagi-"hows about tomorrow, with everyone, after-school ok?"

Ruki-"Promise?"

Kagi-"i Promise"

~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~ 3/4 Night ~~~~~~ Dawn ~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~ Mid day

it was lunch as usual, everyone, even Azukina was there

Azukina coughed roughly

Terry-"i really hope thats going to go away soon..."

Azu-"i'm fine Terry, honestly, you worry to much"

Terry-"you were the one that died... uhhh, was dead tired all last week, hahaha, yeah, thats totally what i meant"

Kagi-"i'm going to tell her after-school"

Mino-"why not now?"

Kagi-"because, we're missing Tenji, Adachi, Brown, Arimi, and... i guess Souji is on our team"

Mino-"Souji..." Minoji grimmanced

Wato-"are you ok Minoji-kun?"

Ruki-"i still dont understand, what does Arimi-Senpai or Tenji-San have to do with this?"

Kagi-"just wait..."

~~~~~~After School

next to everyone was outside the alleyway, Adachi couldn't make it do to a sudden mass murderer striking the downtown area, and they were just waiting on one other person...

Kagi tapping his foot impatiently, mumbled to himslef "where is he..."

Brown, clearly noticing he was late, ran into a trash can and faceplanted "who... put that there?"

Kagi-"there you are!"

Brown got back up, acting cool and collected "Hey, Hey, calm down"

Kagi sighed "Roll Call!"

Terry-"really?"

Azu-"is that even required?"

Ruki-"Here!"

Tenji-"man its been awile since we've done this..."

Brown-"i'm ready to go!"

Minoji-"...not here"

Wato-"why are we doing this?"

Kagi sighed with exaggeration "sometimes..." he shook his head "...anyways, into the portal!"

Ruki scanned the surroundings confused "Ummm, what portal?"

Kagi-"oh right" he pulled the Philemon Card from his back pocket "PHILEMON GATE, OPEN!"

Ruki noticed the portal opening, despite it already being visible to everyone else "Woah!"

everyone entered except Ruki who poked and prodded the portal with her finger timidly "Is it really safe?"

Kagi grabbed her hand and smiled at her "come on, lets go, can't keep everyone waiting!"

Ruki Nodded, and the entered Prae Anima...

~ ~ Prae Anima

Ruki gasped as she tried to take in the Blood Red Skyscrapers surrounding her,of which seemed to reach for the stars, and the large yellow-green moon in the sky

Ruki-"W-w-what is this place?"

Arimi walked out from the shadow of a skyscraper "Prae Anima, but you actually knew that already"

Ruki turned around, her reaction similar to the first time she saw Arimi not in a coma, Arimi pointed them in the direction of her moderately sized camp, where she and Naoto had been living and Souji, whenever he wasn't checking in at home, or visiting his other friends at Inaba, everyone was already there, Ruki, Kagi, and Arimi joined them

Ruki bugged Kagi "so are you going to tell me now?"

Kagi-"ok, ok" he smiled, he pulled the Key 13 from his pocket, it shined bright Blue, like the Velvet Room, and everyone huddled around Kagi and Ruki {Lets hope it goes like this...!} Kagi placed the Key to Ruki's Forehead, and twisted it, like he was turning a lock, and Ruki was engulfed in a Brilliant Navy Blue Light

Arimi-"What the..."

Naoto-"Interesting..." she turned to Souji, sitting in a chair behind her "...Seta-San are you... your asleep, aren't you?"

Souji was out cold until Izanagi clocked him on the head "stop being so crass Souji!"

Souji-"I'm up... I'm up..."

Arimi-"wait..." she turned around as well "...you were asleep? but your eyes where wide open!"

Souji-"pretty neat huh..." he fell asleep again

Ruki's gaze focused on Kagi for awhile... then she collapsed

Kagi-"Ruki!"

Wato-"H-hey, what happened?"

Minoji-"Like a computer doing a system recovery, it has to restart"

Minoji wasn't far off the mark, a few minutes later Ruki came through, she grabbed the back of her head and groaned "urgh... what happened last night?"

Kagi-"Ruki, how's your memories? are they ok?"

Ruki was perplexed "thats a odd thing to ask, but they're fine..."

Brown-"well looks like thats that i'll just... URK!" Arimi grabbed Brown by the collar of his shirt as he walked away

Arimi-"oh no, you started this! apologize!"

Kagi-"Hey, Seahina, its ok..."

Arimi-"your really ok with all thats happened to Ruki because of Brown?"  
>Brown struggled slightly "H-he didn't stutter... URGH!" She tugged backwards, causing Brown to fall<p>

Arimi-"Wasn't i talking to you!"

Kagi chuckled nervously "it's fine, really it is"

Ruki-"Kagi... my Persona feels... different..."

Kagi-"oh Right" {she didn't have Persona, so she must of got a new one...}

Ruki-"i did too have a persona!"

Kagi-"ARGH! you can read my thoughts again!"

Ruki-"like i always have!"

Mino-"sucks to be you man"

Wato-"i wish i... could..." Wato fell to her hands and knees

Azu-"Hey Wato-chan! you... ok..." *thud* Azukina collapsed

Mino-"Wato!" he helped Wato to her feet

Terry-"Sorotu!" he rushed to her side "Garuda, DIARAMA!"... but nothing happened "What the hell! why can't i summon my persona?"

Mino held his evoker to his head "BERITH!" *click* "...BERITH!" *click* *click* "The hell! i can't envoke mine!"

Brown held his card in the air "Lets Go! Tyr!" ...Nothing "N-no joke?"

Kagi-"Arialim! COME FORTH!" he crushed her Card... but it just rematerialized into its card form "what the fuck! thats never happened before!"

Arimi-"Principality!" Principality appeared, but she was barely standing, constantly dematerializing in some areas "oh crap! you look beat up!"

Principality-"please... call... me back..." Arimi withdrew her persona

Tenji-"BYAKKOOOOOH... Yeah... ARGH! can't do it, the mojo just isn't there"

Mino handed Ruki her Envoker "Kagi let me barrow it, but try summoning yours"

Ruki nodded "PERSONA!" *BANG!* ... a woman, Delicate and slim, yet strong, Pale white skin, wearing revealing... 2 piece... Bikini armor?, with a celtic cross on the breastplate, wearing a Silver top-hat, with gloves, of a similar style to her... 'Armor', and a Black cloth from the inside of the hat to past her ankles appears next to Ruki, Cu Chulainn summoned himself and kneeled before the new persona

Kagi-"Err... Cu, care to introduce us to your 'friend'?"

Cu-"Aye, this is my master, she taught my combat skills, Scathach(pronounced Skath-ack), or Shadowy One"

Ruki-"wait a minute... you mean our persona's KNOW each other?"

Scathach-"but of course" her graceful, angelic, and yet commanding voice replied, her accent wasn't as noticable as Culainn's but it was there

Cu-"what brings you to this realm?"

Scath-"a Grave threat i'm afraid"

Izanagi gave up trying to wake up Souji, as realized what was happening "Oh? Miss Scathach, when did you arrive?"

Scath-"greetings Izanagi... you look different..."

Izanagi-"i've been getting that alot lately...!"

?-"Dont be fooled... he is but a impostor!" a flash of light struck and Izanagi appeared... except... in pure white...

Izanagi-"Y-your...!" Izanagi was obliterated by a Megidolaon, Souji violently awoke and screamed in pain

Naoto-"Yu!"

Kagi-"Cu, prepare for Battle!" Cu shook his head

Cu-"no can do sir, he's too powerful... and the fact i'm here doesn't help..."

Kagi-"Wait? what?"

Scath-"Izanagi, Sandman, Nata Taishi, Girimehkala, Norn, Okuninushi, Orthrus, Kartikeya, Mithra, Tzitzimitl, Cu Chulainn, and Legion; they join to form the ultimate persona... Izanagi-no-ookami-tsukure, or Izanagi no Okami"

Ruki-"wait, so if those 12 personas are nearby, he gets stronger?"

Okami-"yes, i do" his voice causes Ruki to gasp in terror and tumble backwards, it was Loud, Booming, God-like in everyway imaginable, his eyes fierce, as if he lost something near to him... he slowly floated over towards Ruki, but Scathach and Kagi intervened

Kagi-"Better stay away if you know whats good for you!"

Scath-"we shouldn't jump to conclusions Kagura"

Okami-"Human... step aside"

Kagi was shaking, sweating profusely, and pale white, as if death itself was staring him down {i want to say 'over my dead body' but why do i think he'd accept those terms?}

Okami spun his Massive Spear Golden Spear in the air and slammed the flat end on the ground, the shockwave blasted Kagi through 3 Skyscrapers "thats because i would human"

Ruki-"KAGI!" {O-oh no... its... its like Nidhoggr all over again...} again Okami made progress towards Ruki... but then

?-"hey, Okami, hands off my boy" it was Tempest's Dad, Hagguro

Okami-"you DARE call me by that name mortal?"

Dad-"yeah, know why?..." he pulled a persona card from his pocket and moved his hand back to his side, as it just levitated in place in front of him "...because, i don't play games! Nyarlathotep, kick 'em to the curb!" the card engulfed itself in a black flame, then exploded, and then a black smooth skinned, bat-winged nightmare monster, with crablike arms, and long razor sharp feet, it's face lacks features except for a muliti-spiked Golden Crown upon his head

Terry-"What a minute, who's that?"

Arimi-"he looks ALOT like Kagi!"

Tenji-"Thats Kagi's dad, Hagguro Kagura, he too was a Persona User, i guess"

Brown-"damn, Kagi's old man sure is a badass, taking on that dude... that, or senile"

Nyarlathotep-"Master... you rang... right?" his voice, was very digital, very autotuned, yet... gargled, and evil...

Dad-"go attack the white one!"

Nyarl-"thizzzz will be easy"

Okami-"Petty beast!, ZIODYNE!" a glimpse of yellow is all that can be seen before being forced to look away from the blinding flash of energy

Nyarl was unharmed, it was pulsating darkness from its wings making a shield "Pathetic!"

Dad-"that display from a god? how embarrassing, Nyarlathotep, Choas Wave"

Nyarlathotep drew darkness from the area, the area became visibly more pure, and then everything went pitch black...*SHING!* when everything cleared Okami was a bloody heap, on his knees, during the blind of the attack, Nyarlathotep had grabbed Okami's spear and shoved over half of it through his chest "who ever crowned you a god should get there eyezzzz checked"

Okami hacked up blood, next to nonstop of a few minutes "broughten... down... by... some demon..."

Dad-"oh cheer up, no one has ever won a fight against me in 22 years, its fine"

Okami staggered to his feet, Scathach assisted him "listen... urgh... mark my words... i *hack cough* i shall return!" he disappeared in a flash of white

Ruki-"what just..."

Dad-"Need a hand Rukikono-chan?"

~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Incep(3:47 AM 3/3/2012): YES FINISHED THAT CHAPTER!

Incep(4:09 PM 3/14/2012): lol, when'd i start it? like 5 hours prior? like all the other chapters... perfection takes time people

Incep(5:25 PM 3/22/2012): silly past me, thats called ineptitude! :)

Hagguro: 7 more chapters and it'll be time for another part

Incep: ahahaha, NO!

Hagguro: well i tried.


	14. Nevertheless

Chapter Thirty-Four: Nevertheless...

~~~~~ Prea Anima

its been a few minutes, Hagguro, Brown, Tenji, Mino & Wato, even Azukina already left, and everyone else was huddled around Kagi, except Naoto who was tending to Souji back at the camp.

Kagi slowly opens his eyes "can't... can't i just go one damn minute without being KO'd?"

Arialim summoned herself "Well if you were more careful Dad!" she scolded him vigorously

Arimi-"Really Tempest, stop being so reckless!"

Kagi chuckled "i know, i know ..." he looked around for Ruki "... is Ruki ok?"

Terry-"yeah dude, thanks to your dad"

Kagi's pupils dialated "WHERE IS HE! ..." and then thought for a moment "... wait...he helped Ruki?"

Terry was confused "Uhhh of course dude"

Kagi-"oh right... never did explain..."

Arimi-"no need ..." she looked annoyingly and Terry "... Ruki filled him in on the details"

Terry-"who knows if all her memories are ok?" he said trying to cover his folly

Kagi-"they are, i asked..." he saw Ruki off in the distance, refamilarising herself with the area {hey Ruki!}

Ruki rushed over to Kagi "you're awake!" she helped him to his feet, Arimi assisted... but Ruki slightly scowled at her

Terry noticed this "Hey Ruki, are you angry or something?"

Ruki-"No..." her voice sounded excited and bubbly as it was just a second ago, it was her scowl that only showed any sign of anger at Arimi's attempt to help

Terry then noticed Ruki glare transfixed on Arimi "Ruki are you sure?"

Ruki-"I SAID I WAS FINE HARVARD-SENPAI!" she snapped at him

Garuda appeared and squaked at Ruki "for a scrawny little bitch you sure have a big mouth!"

Kagi resisting the urge to run over and deck Garuda in beak warned Terry threatingly "you may want to control her..."

Garuda-"looky, looky, she can't even fight her own battles, she needs her injuried boyfriend to protect her..." then her tone turned from Mocking so a Spiteful one "... big fucking suprise!"

Ruki stepped up to Garuda "Bring it!"

Terry shouted "GARUDA! BACK OFF!" Garuda chirped submissively... but with a hint of disapointment "you need to start controlling yourself better!" he scolded her

Garuda looked down and started to twiddle her razor sharp talon-like fingers, trying to act cute and innocent "S-Sorry Master, its just... its just that she shouted at you and i thought she was going to attack you"

Ruki-"awww, the little birdy can't play?"

Kagi-"Ruki, whats gotten into you?"

Ruki-"N-Nothing! its... nothing..."

Kagi-"i think Scathach has something to do with this..."

Arimi nods "me too, the same thing happened when you first realized your persona, remember how you sent me into a tree?"

Kagi-"i'm sorry!"

Arimi sighs "stop apologizing, sheesh, i said it was ok, you still barely knew how to use your powers"

Kagi-"yeah... i still don't know how to..."

Naoto walked over to them "i think you all should leave, it's been quite sometime here, about an hour, i can only estimate how long that is on the outside" their agruement was getting on her nerves

Terry, Ruki, And Kagi leap in surprise "A-An Hour?" Naoto nodded, and they made a mad dash for the portal

~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~ 3/4 Night ~~~~~~ Dawn

Terry-"holy shit! the sun is rising! we in there for like 12 hours!"

Kagi-"at least we aren't tired...!" Ruki fainted

Terry-"you were...saying..." *thud* Terry fainted

Kagi-"...just one damn minute..." *thud* Kagi fainted, you are unusuable of important characters... you whited out!

~~~~~~ Morning ~~~~~~ Mid Day ~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~ After School

Mino and Wato walk to Kagi's house, wondering where they were all day, they make to the alleyway and...

Wato-"oh my god!"

Mino-"calm down!"

Wato-"B-but what if they're dead?"

Mino-"i'm not going to jail for this!"

Wato shrieked

Mino-"What did i just say!"

Wato-"but Mino-Kun, i saw Harvard-Senpai's arm move!" Wato's screech did the trick, they were slowly waking up

Terry-"my ears... they bleed" he rubbed his eyes

Ruki-"what the hell was that?"

Kagi-"i think it was someone screaming... oh hey Minoji, Wato"

Wato-"see they aren't dead!"

Mino-"Well thats a given Wato-chan" he and Wato assisted them to their feet

Kagi yawned "where have you been?"

Mino-"School... i mean, not that you ever attend..." he turns to Terry and Ruki's general direction "...i was worried"

Kagi-"not my fault im fighting the forces of evil"

Mino chuckled "what forces of evil? you mean the ones you can summon when ever? so scary!" he used as much sarcasm that he could

Terry-"woah sarcasm"

Mino-"yeah, shitty day"

Wato grimanced "it WAS a fine day"

Ruki-"what happened?"

Mino-"well..."

Mino&Wato pointed at each other "it's her/his fault!"

Wato-"i told you everything was fine Mino-kun!"

Mino-"not from what i saw!"

Kagi-{fighting like only a married couple could}

Ruki-{hey i'm trying to listen here Kagi}

Kagi-{you can't mulititask?}

Ruki-{not really...!}

*SMACK* a small yelp could be heard from Wato

Terry-"Minoji, dude!" it appears that Minoji had slapped Wato for some reason

Kagi-"wait a minute... Hey, Mino is this that thing?"

Mino replied in an angered state "What damn thing?"

Kagi-"back when i asked if you and Wato were a couple before, is this thing that thing you didn't want to talk about?"

Wato crying and holding her cheek "Y-y-yes! he always gets over-protective!"

Ruki-"slapping you isn't protecting you Wato-san!..." she turned and gave Minoji an uneasing stare "...and if you're SO protective why'd you hit her?" her voice carring about the same anger as Minoji's

Mino-"oh, so i'm SUPPOSED to let those other girls pick on you Wato?"

Wato-"No! but you didn't need to resort to violence!"

Mino-"your body langauge, and the crying said otherwise!"

Terry-"i don't see how he's over-protective... he was just getting those girls off your back for you..."

Kagi-"its the whole 'timid peasant girl is saved by dashing white knight on his noble stead with out conflict' thing" Kagi sounded almost condensending... which he did!

Wato-"Timid Peasant Girl?"

Mino-"i tried talking them off! you know i did! they want to throw a binder at me, i'll throw a fist at them!"

Ruki-"you don't hit girls!"

Terry-"sometimes you gotta slap a..."

Ruki-"if you wish to live, don't finish that sentence Harvard-Senpai"

Terry-"what? why not?"

Kagi-"were getting off topic! so far what i'm getting is Wato was being harrassed, and Mino stopped it, i dont see whats wrong here either"

Ruki-"you don't have to solve everything with violence Kagi"

Kagi-"No but it works"

Ruki-"name one!"

Kagi-"Niddhoggr, Nebrios, you know nothing major just, the times i saved your life!"

Ruki shivered "Kagi..."

Terry-"dude, i don't know what you said but it looks like you shut her up... dick move bro"

Kagi-{wait... are we the only ones here who know of that?}

Ruki-{...} Ruki completely remained quiet, on all fronts, Kagi reached out his hand to place it on her shoulder, by she slapped it away, Ruki walked home, leaving the group

Wato-"Ruki-San..."

Kagi-"I... I never knew that event still bothered her..." Kagi explained what happened in the night of Niddhoggr's attack and Nebrios's Assianation Attempt

Wato-"oh... wow..."

Terry-"well... i can see why she doesnt like having it brought up"

?-"Hey guys"

Kagi-"Adachi?"

Adachi was leaning his back other the side of a antique shop that made up the right side of the of the Alleyway "i'm on duty right now, so call me Tohru-San, ok?"

Kagi-"ok, 'Tohru-San' why are you here if your on duty"

Adachi-"following a lead i got on a Harrasment claim from a few girls that attend your high school" he glared at Minoji

Mino-"ARGH! why do i always end up in jail?"

Adachi-"really Ariseta-San? *sigh* i guess you're just going to play your mental insanity card in court right? my bad, i wasn't supposed to say that" he hinted to Minoji, as if he's good at letting sensitive information slip...

Mino-"i guess i could, thanks Adachi"

Adachi handcuffs Minoji "you know the way to the station?"

Mino-"pfft, i see it in my sleep, take a right at the 3rd crossroad, head to Mowecata Street, cross the railroad, and then turn and keep going left at after passing the Nutito Cafe, right?"

Adachi-"4th crossroad"

Mino-"close enough" Minoji walked back in the direction of the school "hey Wato, grab my envoker, incase some wierdo tries to do stuff to me like this, ok?"

Wato-"bye guys!"she ran up to Minoji and grabbed his envoker from his backpack and followed him

Terry-"errr... Tohru-San, shouldn't you be escourting him?"

Adachi-"nah, he'll be...!" off in the distance a shout close to that of 'WE RIDE!' can be heard "Damnit!" Adach rushed after Minoji... another card fell out of his pocket, Terry picked it up

Terry-"Yo! Tohru-San!" Adachi was already out of view

The card showed a winged woman, wearing Raven Black Armor that covered all but her curvy thighs, wings, and shoulders, all teal like her face, wearing a helm similar to that of a Dragons head, her long blonde hair flowing in the stand-still of the card, and a sword is sheathed around her back

Terry whistles suggestively "oh man!"

Kagi walks over to him and looks at the card "oh boy more Garu spells..."

Terry crushes the card instantly "PERSONA!" the persona appears... and so does Chulainn, he strikes a battle stance

Cu-"Morrigan!"

Morrigan-"Cu sweetie!, it HAS been too long, my offers still on the table you know" her voice is filled with lust, still holding a demonic echo to it, as well as a hint of mischeviousness

Kagi-"ok Cu, who's the chick?"

Cu-"Morrigan, She's actually 3 birds of war, she can cause warriors to go berserk, and turn allies against one another, she tryed to seduce me on my journey, and even hexxed me!"

Morr-"Cu i just wanted to help" she mocked with an innocent tone to her voice

Cu-"Witch!"

Terry-"calm down your persona bro"

Kagi-"really Cu, she seems nice, and besides, she's Terry responsiblity now"

Terry-"This is the coolest! a chick that has to do what i say!" Garuda appeared next to Morrigan

Garuda-"what about me..."

Terry-"you're a bird, shes not, there's a difference"

Garuda was clearly hurt by the statement "S-so!"

Morr-"don't be so down honey...!" Garuda clawed at Morrigan with her Talons

Garuda-"You have no right to call me that!"

Morrigan drew her sword "calm down sweetie, i wouldn't want to hurt you"

Garuda squaked at her enraged "SHUT UP!" she went to attack Morrigan

*SHLING*

Morrigan's sword tore into Garuda's midsection, causing Garuda and Terry to yell in pain in unison, Garuda glanced over at Terry, kneeling over in pain, she was in no better shape, however

Garuda-"mas... ter..."

Terry-"Morrigan... stop!"

Morrigan sheathed her sword "whatever, and things where getting fun too" Kagi ran to Terry and Cu to Garuda

Garuda pushed Cu away "help... master... Terry..."

Cu-"your injured too Garuda"

Garuda painfully crowed "i'm... fine!" she stumbled to her feet, only to fall back onto her hands and knees "fuck..."

Cu-"Aye, sire we could use Arialim here!"

Kagi-"Arialim!, MEDIARAHAN!" Arialim appeared next to Kagi

Arialim-"sure thing Dad!" she sent a pink pulse from her body healing Terry, and Garuda's Wounds

Garuda-"master! are you ok?"

Terry-"yes... are you ok, Garuda?"

Garuda dodged the question entirely "thank you, Arialim... i suppose you aren't as useless as i thought"

Arialim-"your welcome... i think?"

Terry snapped his finger "Awnser me Garuda!"

Garuda-"i'm fine master, don't worry about me"

Terry-"don't worry? don't worry?" he was agi-tatied(...ahhh thats never going to get old) "i owe you for saving Sorotu! so i think I'LL decide when or not to worry about you understand?"

Garuda chirped "yes master"

Terry-"and stop caling me that, call me Terry"

Garuda-"ok mast... Terry, if you insist" she seemed annoyied at the declaration to stop calling him master

Terry smiled "thank you Garuda"

Garuda blushed and smiled back at him "Y-your welcome T-Terry"

~Q~Q~Q~Q~ Authors Corner ~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Incep: Garuda's character is going in a awkard direction O.o

Morrigan: the weak girl with a Slave fetish? it fits

Incep: No, not really :/

Morrigan: well you seem to think so, Mr Writer

Incep: err... well... *presses intercom* Cu, little help?

Cu: Morrigan get off his throat!

Morrigan: who said that I'M on HIS throat... maybe its the other way around?

Incep: O.O, both of you, out of office, now!

Morrigan and Cu leave

Incep: ARGH! this chapter, why? T.T

Incep(5:50 PM 3/22/2012): you know, not to shabby, but i'm NO GOOD at tranistions :/ i think i said that before...


	15. Arson with an O

Chapter Thirty-Five: Arson with an O

~~~~~ 2st Period

it's Science Class, Kagi is passed out, Terry is looking out the window blankly when all of a sudden...

Intercom Everyone Evacuate the building, this is not a drill, the first floor is on fire, use the secondary escape routes!

Ruki-{Kagi! Kagi!}

Kagi-{Yeah?... i'm kinda sleeping right now...}

Ruki-{T-Theres a berserk persona down here!}

Kagi's head snapped up ++Terry, there's a Persona loose on the first floor!++

Terry-{What? do you think thats what caused the fire?!}

Kagi ++i'd guess so++

Terry-{*mind sigh* how are we going to explain this to the teacher...} Terry and Kagi headed away from the group evacuating

Mrs Hengo-"Harvard-san, Kagura-san, where ARE you going?"

Kagi-"don't worry we'll be right back" as they reached the stairs the fire had engulfed the stairwell

Terry-"err... i don't think we can go this way"

Kagi-"Ukobach!, FIRE BREAK!"

Uko-"that's not how Fire Break works!"

Kagi-"well... crap"

Terry-"Morrigan!, ZANDYNE!" Morrigan appeared and with a wave of her arm blasted a hole down into the first floor

Kagi-"works for me!" they headed for Ruki and Wato class

Terry-"There it is! Room 1-2"

?-"so... the rumor WAS true" a sleuthy and calm voice said

Kagi-"who's there?"

a boy, with spiked orange hair, a white lab coat ontop a black t-shirt, and blue jeans, as well as black and red striped sneakers walked towards them

Terry flinched "Ojin-Kohai?!"

Ojin?-"oh is that you Harvard-Senpai?"

Kagi-"Terry you know him?"

Terry-"totally, he's a part of the student council, he's the treasurer"

Kagi-"thats important why?"

Ojin-"Harvard-senpai had alot Library Fines that needed leanacy wavers"

Terry chuckled "yeah, but hey Ojin-Kohai... why are you infront of 1-2? arent you in 1-4?" just then the door of 1-2 shot off by a large gale of wind

Ruki stumbled out of the room with Wato "thank you... Scathach..."

Kagi-"Ruki!"

Ojin peered behind Terry & Kagi and smirked "so you have them too?"

Terry-"have what?"

Ruki-"hes the one that...!" suddenly a Flaming Bird tackled Ruki through a wall

Ojin-"thank you Phoenix"

Kagi-"WHY YOU!"

Terry-"W-Wait, Ojin-Kohai, YOU have a persona?"

Ojin-"how observant of you senpai, but yes, meet Phoenix"

Phoenix crowed proudly, spreading its burning, inferno conjuring wings wide

Ojin-"he lacks the ability to talk, unlike other personas, like Sackhats, or whatever the name of Rukikono-San's Persona was, before i decimated it clearly"

Kagi-"Lets take this outside!, Cu Chulainn!, GARUDYNE!" Cu blasted Ojin out of the building, Kagi and Terry followed

Ojin rolled into ground, and kipped-up, relatively unphased "such low damage output, even for a Heavy Ranked 'Dyne' Spell"

Kagi-"Then hows this? Hres!, COLD WORLD"

a card appeared in front of Ojin "JACK FROST!" he crushed the card, a snowman dressed like a jester appeared and shielded Ojin from the attack

Jack-"too bad so sad, hee ho!"

Terry-"Wait, he can use other other personas... i mean its not uncommon, but still, a Snow Man and a Flaming Bird are completely different, as where mine are both in some way Avains other than that..."

Ojin-"the velvet room does wonders"

Kagi-"you know what the velvet room is?!"

Ojin-"why yes, let me show what it can do!"

Terry-{hey Kagi, you think he's fused something ultra powerful}

Kagi ++more than likely++

Ojin eyes went large "THRONE!" a man in purple robes, and burnt skin, attached to a large burning wheel on his back appeared behind Ojin

Throne-"want is it you desire for young master?"

Ojin-"MUTE GAZE!"

Throne starred at Kagi, Kagi began stuttering

Kagi-"W-w-what, i-i-i me-mean, wha-whats go-going on?!"

Terry-{well looks like its up to me...}

Ojin-"come-on Harvard-Senpai, you and me, a battle of wits"

Terry-"what?! why not a straight up brawl?"

police and fire department sirens are heard in distance

Ojin-"Phoenix!" Throne evaporated back into his body, and Phoenix appeared, he mounted onto Phoenix's back "and thats my cue to leave, we'll have our fight one day Harvard-Senpai, not today though, someday however"

Terry-"just because the cops are here you're going to turn tail and run?!"

Ojin-"its called a Tactical Retreat" with a smug smile he flew away from the school, the first floor making large creaking noises

Kagi-"T-The B-Bui-Building is going t-t-to col-collapse!"

Terry-"Garuda!"

Garuda-"yes, Master... i mean Terry?"

Terry-"go save Ruki and Wato! Quick!"

Garuda rushed forward into the building, the flames had engulfed the second floor and started working up to the third floor,after she was inside for a good amount of time, the school's foundation collapsed, Terry fell to his knees in pain... Blood dripped from his mouth

Terry-"G-Garuda!"

Kagi-Wh-what h-happened?!"

Terry-"Garuda sustained ALOT of damage"

Kagi-A bu-building did jus-just c-c-collapse on h-her"

Garuda-{T-Terry...}

Terry-{Yeah Garuda?}

Garuda-{They're Safe...}

Terry relayed the conversation to Kagi

Kagi-"te-tell Garuda Than-Thank...!"

Terry slapped Kagi "stop stuttering damnit!"

Kagi-"THANK YOU!"

Terry-"no problem... urgh, anytime"

Garuda-"Terry..." Garuda stumbled towards Terry and Kagi, one of her wings had a sharp planks of wood through them, she was carring Wato and Ruki under her arms

Terry-"Garuda! your wings are...!"

Garuda gently placed Wato and Ruki on the ground and tore the Debris from her wings "Oww"

Kagi-"Ruki!" he walked over to her

Ruki-"Kagi... i was scared"

Kagi gave her a protective embrace "its okay... your safe now..."

Terry-"That look liked it hurt Garuda, are you sure your fine?"

Garuda's wing shined pink as she healed her wounds "i'm sure" she let out a mischevious giggle

Terry let out an exaggerated sigh "what am i going to do with you?"

Adachi walked up to them "psst! Hey guys!"

Terry-"Hmmm, Adachi?"

Adachi-"hey, what happened?, why did the school burn?"

Kagi-"do you need to ask?"

Adachi sighed "for the sake of the Police Report, yes i do"

Terry-"i suppose telling you that a first year by the name Ojin Iginaro, has the power to use personas, and through which he set the First floor on fire, with one of his personas 'Phoenix'..."

Adachi-"wait? One of his?"

Terry-"he has 3 persona's that we know of Phoenix, Jack Frost, and Throne"

Adachi-"gotcha, i'll work up something involving Ojin Iginaro" he winked

Terry-"thanks Adachi... i mean Tohru-san" Terry returning his wink

Adachi walked back to the crowd of Police and Firefighters after investigating for a short while, they left

Ruki-"Ojin that bastard! he'll pay for this!"

Wato-"well look on the bright-side, now we can take a break while the school is rebuilt, but i guess it won't be to different for you, huh Kagura-Senpai?"

Kagi-"oh c'mon! its not my fault!"

Terry-"we should regroup... lets head back to your place"

Kagi-"and why is it always my house?!"

Terry-"dude, you live a couple yards away, i take the magnet train to get home! my house is out of the question"

Kagi sighed "fine"

Wato smiled "i'm just glad Mino-kun wasn't caught up in this"

Terry-"well with the murder charge, the harassment charge, AND apparently 'Resisting Arrest' i hear"

Wato-"there isnt exactly a crime for summoning a persona and running away, now is there?" she giggled

Terry-"i suppose there isn't"

Kagi-"well, lets get going"

they headed to Kagi's house, but because of the police they first took a detour through the park... they heard spanish-sounding music playing, and as they look towards the sound, they see a curvaceous yet thin, well tanned girl, she was dancing passionately, she was wearing a pink mini-skirt, and a white tank-top that covered by a pink hoodie, her long shiny black locks were flowing in rhythm with the music... what was interesting was her dancing parter, a skeleton dressed in a bullfighter's costume, with red cape and everything... she noticed the group and waved to them

?-"Hola!"

Kagi-"uhhh what?"

Terry-"Hola!"

Ruki-"Huh? what is that some variant of english or something?"

Terry-"its spanish, i lived in Texas for a couple years so i can speak a little of it"

Wato-"but Spain isn't near America"

Terry-"Mexico is... do you guy even pay attention in Geography?"

the Latina walked up to Terry

?-"Mi nombre es Laona, Cual es su nombre?"

Terry-"uhh... oh nombre!, Mi nombre es Terry, estas son mis amigos Kagi, Ruki, y Wato"

Kagi-"ask if she speaks a common language!"

Terry-"oh right, Ummm... Lo sentimos, pero no hablas japones?"

?-"don't apologize, and yes i do speak Japanese" [you thought they were speaking english all this time didn't you? nope, mind blown right?]

Kagi-"well whats your name?"

?-"i am Laona, i just moved here from Argentina with my grandparents, its nice to meet you!"

Ruki-"...and your friend with the cape?"

?-"i am Matador, el mejor torero!"

Kagi-"so... Laona was it?, is Matador a persona?"

Laona jumped a little and giggled "so you know about them too?"

Kagi-"very much so"

Laona turned off the radio she had next to her and picked it up, the sky had started to turn grey

Wato-"uh oh, its almost about to rain, Kagi we should hurry to your house!"

Wato, Ruki, and Kagi started to head off

Kagi-"Terry you coming?"

Terry-"hold on!..." he turned to Laona" hey Laona!, would you like to come to Kagi's house with us? we could always use more persona users"

Laona mumbled something to herself in spanish as she looked through her purse "it looks like i forgot my sombrilla, so sure!" she hopped energetically

Kagi-{she's like a female Tenji... except cute}

Ruki-{*Ahem* pardon me Kagura?}

Kagi-{Sorry!}

Laona-"i take it you two are a couple" she giggled

Kagi-"huh? is it that obivous?"

Laona-"i overheard your agruing"

Ruki blushed "W-Wait! you can hear our thoughts?!"

Laona-"i'm a naturally born telepath!"

Terry-"Woah!"

Wato-"Really?!"

Laona ++pretty neat huh!++ she telepathed to everyone

Kagi ++cool, i have Telepathy too++

Laona ++Eso es simplemente fabuloso!++

Kagi ++i got 'Simple' and 'Fabulous' from that++

Laona ++i said 'that is just fabulous'++

Kagi ++oh...++

Ruki-{why are you looking into her eyes so much?!} she screamed at his mind

Kagi clutched his head {Arghhhh! i'm sorry!}

rain began to hammer down on them

Wato shrieked "i'm getting wet!"

Kagi&Terry chuckled lightly at Wato's remark, Ruki tugged on Kagi's arm

Ruki-"i'm soaked! lets go!"

Kagi-"R-Right!" Kagi let himself be dragged by Ruki back to his place, Terry and Laona weren't to far behind

~~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~

~ ~ Kagi's House

Mom-"oh my, you're all drenched!..." she turned to Laona "...hello, who're you?"

Laona-"Hola senorita, my name is Laona"

Mom-"its nice to meet you Laona"

Kagi-"ok, Wato and Laona go with Ruki, and Terry, follow me" and they got changed...

[Radial wipe!]

Laona-"Ruki su tan pequeno que me siento la camiseta..." *RIP* "...sorry Ruki" the shirt just barely covered her chest... until Chaotou quickly throws a towel over her

Ruki-"it's fine..." {am i really that short Kagi?}

Kagi throws his arm around her, and brings her closer {you're fine the way you are to me}

Ruki blushed and rested her head into his chest, a blissful smile covering her face [corny teenage love...]

Wato-"so Terry, how is Azukina-senpai?"

Terry-"she still has that cough... i'm starting to wonder if its permanent"

Laona-" Quien es Azukina Senpai?"

Terry-"uh... well..."

Wato-"Azukina-senpai is Terry's Girlfriend"

Terry-"W-Wato!"

Wato-"why are you so embarassed Terry... *gasp* do you like Laona-chan?"

Terry blushed "...N-no!"

Garuda-"yes he does"

Terry-"Hey Garuda! who said that you could come out!"

Kagi&Ruki-"They don't listen outside of battle" they say still in the same position...

Terry-"what? why?"

Garuda-"your life isn't on the line here, right? and only want the best for you master"

Laona-"Matador is always obediente"

Matador-"Si mi amante, you dance with so much pasion, i only wish the best for you, el mejor para usted, like Garuda~"

Garuda blushed "m-my name sounds so, ...nice... in that accent... T-thank you Matador..."

Matador-"ah, no era nada para una flor tan hermosa como a ti mismo, senorita Garuda"

Garuda-" Oh, alisar hablador!" she chirped happily

Terry-"Garuda, you know Spanish?"

Garuda shook her head "i know what you know, otherwise i just know a bit about my class & race members, as well as my spells... and... other stuff" she fidgetted

Terry-"basically you already know what i know, but i don't know what you know?"

Garuda nodded "of course..." she twiddled with her feathered fingers "...unless you ask about them..." she blushed "...like my emotions"

Terry chuckled "your not exactly good about hiding them"

Garuda-"well, what does that say about you?"

Wato-"*ahem* back to our topic, you like Laona, Terry?"

Terry-"A-A-As a Person, yeah"

Wato glanced back and forth at the two just as she opened her mouth the rain seemed to die down

Terry-"oh hey the rain is done, seeya later Ka..." Laona grabbed his arm "...yes?"

Laona-"muchas gracias me ayuda a Terry de la lluvia... thank you very much!"

Terry-"oh, no p-p-problem"

Wato-"bye Ruki-chan!"

Ruki-"..."

Terry-"i think we should leave Wato... i think theres a mood going on here..." he whispered to her and pointed out the were in the same position

Wato blushed "oh..."

they left... leaving the two alone... with Kagi's mom

~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Date created- 3/29/2012 4:57am Date last modified- 5/24/2012 5:27pm

Incep: DEAR FUCKING CHRIST! i am SO SORRY, i had ultra-writers block.. yeesh... i usually make alot of chapters in one sitting and upload the last group

Henchman: Its okay sir... it gets the best of us

EDIT[2:02 AM 5/31/2012] Incep: huh, you know this chapter fits good... dispite being worked on in chunks and intervals...

EDIT[1:45 PM 6/25/2012] Incep: geez, this took crazy long to make... atleast i'm working on this again

EDIT[4:54 AM 8/4/2012] Incep: *nervous laugh* i'm reading this to refresh my memory...

EDIT[11:07 PM 9/4/2012] Incep: ...no excuses... i have... i have no excuses, also the Spanish lines we're chopped up here :/


	16. Backstory

Chapter Thirty-Six: Backstory

Incep: Hey Terry! come here

Terry: yeah...?!

Incep: *taps Terry on the shoulder* tag, your now the main perspective for awhile

Terry: why me?

Incep -.- because Kagi wouldn't return my calls... lazy worker...

~~~~~ After School ~~~~~~

Terry, Wato, and Laona were leaving Kagi's place

Wato-"so Terry... when you say 'As a Person' what do you mean?"

Terry-"Urgh"

Laona-"Oi, tiene todos los Wato molestar?"

Terry-"En realidad, no ... Espero que no..."

Wato-"Hehehe you even have a common 'secret talking' language"

Terry-"Secret what?"

Wato-"a Language you can use for 'Private' matters"

Terry-"you sound like Ruki... or Kagi... or me... holy crap Wato, i think we're rubbing off on you"

Laona-"well then isn't that just a sign of your Amistad, Freindship, you guys must have known each other for a long time"

Terry-"me and Kagi go back to middle school, Ruki and Kagi go back to the 5th grade, i've only known Wato since the begining of this school year if i'm not mistakened... and Kagi met her a few months after, i guess you could say we've known each other for a while"

Wato-"woah, Senpai and Ruki go back that far?"

Terry-"i don't REALLY know the details... but Ruki started stalking him around then"

Wato-"i never would of pegged Ruki as the stalker type..."

Terry-"oh man, she used to be a shy wreck in middle school, if Kagi even glanced in her general direction she'd freak out"

Laona-"well that doesn't seem to be el problema anymore" she giggled

Wato-"you know Laona, you have a real bubbly presence"

Laona-"Gracias Wato"

Terry-"so Laona... how'd you awaken to your Persona, if you don't mind me asking?"

Laona fumbled around her purse a bit, trying to avoid the question

Wato-"what are you looking for Laona?"

Laona-"Nada, ummm i-i don't really remember" she blushed and giggled nervously

Terry-"ok then, no need to be embarrassed about it" he chuckled

Laona-"don't you remember yours?"

Terry-"it wasn't so much a awakening as it was a... errr 'Obtaination' you could say"

Wato-"obtaination isn't a word..."

Terry-quiet Kohai"

Wato-"i'm not Ruki, i don't mind it, speaking of schools which school do you goto Laona?"

Laona-"Yo no voy a la escuela Wato"

Terry-"you don't goto school?"

Laona-"i already passed escuela secundaria"

Wato-"but you look so young!"

Terry-"she's probably not much older than us Wato, don't be rude"

Laona-"Si, i'm 19..." she giggled "...but gracias Wato"

Terry-"see Wato?"

Wato-"my bad..." she trails off "...i feel like the odd one out, i don't have a persona..."

Terry-"neither does Sorotu"

Wato-"its different for me, i've been involved with this for a year or two, back when i met Mino-kun, demons began attacking the school, which is when he awakened to Berith"

Terry-"how many demons?"

Wato-"armies... he actually awakened protecting our class"

Terry-"our? you two we're in the same class?"

Wato looked away "i-i was injured, actually i died temporarily, but thanks to defibrillation and a pacemaker, i'm here right now, i had to stay out of school for two years, my heart is fine, but i didn't want the pacemaker removed, a slightly better heart rate never hurt right?"

Laona-"that must of been de meido!"

Terry-"i'm sure something like that would be Scary"

Wato-"not really... what happened was Mino-kun loss control of Berith and i got pierced by his trident... i was scared of Mino-kun for awhile, but he'd always visit me in the hosipital and apologize..." she began blushing "it was so sweet of him... it wasn't even really his fault"

Terry-"what about Berith?"

Wato-"oh, never really resolved that..."

Laona-"i'm sure Berith is triste"

Terry-"is Minoji still in jail?"

Wato nodded "yeah, i visited him this morning"

Laona-"Minoji sounds like un delincuente"

Wato-"he has problems sure, but who doesn't!" she started getting worked up

Terry-"calm down Wato"

Laona-"can we visit Minoji?"

Wato-"hey, i understood that! but, uhhh, sure i suppose"

they headed for the Jail

~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~

Incep: i apologize, this chapter took way longer to finish up, this is the best i could do at the moment, again i apologize for the, essentially filler chapter... my bad

Henchman: i wouldn't count Backstory as filler

Incep: i guess not :/

EDIT(5:00 AM 8/4/2012)Incep: oh, right the jail... hmmm... forgot that part

EDIT(11:16 PM 9/4/2012)Incep: ummm... i been working on two other fics, thats my excuse... but really... really i have no excuse


	17. Terror of the (3)7 SEES

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Terror of the SEES

Incep: if somethings are different than usual design wise... well...)

[8/30/13]

Incep: yeah...

**~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~**

Terry, Wato, and Laona reach Nutito Cafe and they see smoke looming in the air

Wato-"where's is that smoke coming from?!"

Laona-"its coming from el norte!"

Terry-"North? what'd be on fire? we're smack dab in the middle of the city!"

Wato-"north... THATS WHERE THE JAIL IS!" They rush to the jail

~~~~~ Jailhouse

Souji, Adachi, and Minoji were fighting off a well dressed red figure, with silver and gold wings, and a mask resembling a birds head with a large ruby placed in its beak, as well as a large orange robot with long Black legs and and long plated arms, the red figure shoots a large wave of fire towards them, and the robot blasts Souji with an Electric blast

Wato-"Mino-kun! whats going on?!"

Mino-"they're Personas...!" the red figure's wings flex open and serpentine patterns of blades cut through the three of them

Souji-"W-was that Vorpal Blade?!"

Adachi-"N-No mistaking it"

Terry-"GARUDA!" he smashes his persona card and summons Garuda

Garuda-"what is it Terry...?! Eeek! Trismegistus and Kala-Nemi!"

Terry-"Trezma-what?"

Garuda-"its Trismegistus... and they're... they're two of the nine personas that sealed away Nyx!"

**/!/ Battle /!/**

?1-"there's more, how many of these guys are there?" a teenager in a school uniform of along with a purple collared shirt, with a baseball cap and a silver necklace, a chain hangs off his black jeans, he's wearing Straight Tip boots

?2-"i thought we're done with this! why is this happening?!" a child wearing an orange jacket under, what seems to be a Elementary uniform, similar to what the Teen is wearing, along with long white socks and white Soccer Shoes

Laona-"Matador, saldra!" she spins and kicks her persona card, Matador appears at her side

?2-"awww crap! and there still more of them?! Junpei, maybe we should retreat?"

Junpei-"We can't do that Ken! we have to find who broke the seal!"

Garuda-"W-What?! you don't mean the seal of Nyx do you?!" she chirps unnerved

Ken-"d-did that Persona just talk?"

Junpei-stay focused Ken, Trismegistus!"

_*FOOSH!*_

Trismegistus's wings spread and blast Matador with fire, Matador falls backwards, Laona shouts in pain

Terry-"Garuda blast Trezma-whatever with Garudyne!"

_*WOOSH!*_

Garuda's wings spread and blast Trismegistus with a violent gale, slamming Trismegistus into one of the only standing concrete runes left of the Jail

Junpei-"Argh!" Junpei falls to one knee

Ken-"Junpei...!" Laona runs up and Spinkicks Ken in the side of the face, sending him flying a few feet "URGH!" Laona was breathing heavily and clutching her fist, and stomps her feet several times

Laona-"Voy a mierda te aplastara! Y algo mas!" Junpei slowly gets up

Junpei-"K-Ken, are you ok?" Ken gets up, holding the side of his mouth

Ken-"hi hink fhe hroke hi haw, Hala-Hemi! Heahahan!" [Broken Jaw btw] Kala-Nemi spins on its axis and coats Ken in a pink aura "much better!"

Laona-"Cleave!" (Matador has a sword, he can Technically use Slash attacks) Matador runs towards Kala-Nemi and stabs into it, Ken stumbles back in pain

Ken-"C-Check this out!" Ken brings his head down an Envoker and fires, Kala-Nemi spins and throws its body arm first, Matador sidesteps and the attack Pierces through Izunagi and Izanagi instead, Souji and Adachi fly back into a cement rune

Adachi&Souji-"ARGH!"

Mino-"BERITH! MUDO!"

_*woooooosh FOOM!*_

Berith blasts an orb of darkness at Kala-Nemi, the darkness implodes on itself and Kala-Nemi evaporates back into Ken, who still stands,he picks up a 'once was prison cell bar' and spins it around like a spear, he rushes in and barely misses Minoji "sorry kid... NOT!" Minoji forcefully rams his knee into Kens' face, blood leaks from Kens' nose as he stumbles backwards, using the pole for support "you choose a long weapon so wouldn't lose an adults reach, right?" Ken looks like he's seen ghost, he only knew of one person he told that to

Ken-"Arisato-senpai?"

Mino-"he's long dead..." Minoji makes a hand singal

_*SHLICK!*_

Mino-"SINGLE SHOT!" Berith charges full speed through Ken with his Trident, when he pulls out his Trident blood soaks the ground around Ken... his lifeless body falls limp

Junpei-"KEN NO!" Junpei start trembling with anger "Y-y-you monster!"

Mino-"oh come on Stupei, i'm no monster, i'm your friend remember?" Junpei's mouth gapes

Junpei-"Dude... is it really?... NO, you can't be him! he'd NEVER hurt his friends... let alone... LET ALONE KILL THEM!"

Mino-"SINGLE SHOT!" Berith charges again, Trismegistus flies over and clocks Berith, causing his Helmet to collapse in on its self, Berith evaporates back into Minoji "SUCCUBUS!" *BANG!* Succubus appears next to Minoji

Succubus-"Yes, Master Minoji?"

Mino-"attack... him..." Mino passes out from fatigue, and Succubus returns to his body

Wato-"Mino-Kun!" she runs over to him... after Junpei ordered Trismegistus to finish off Minoji

Junpei-"Get out of the way!" Wato turns around...!

_*SHING!*_

Trismegistus's attack bounces back! it sends him skidding across the ground, to Junpei, a blue aura coats Wato's Body

Junpei-"W-What the?!"

Wato stomps her foot and screams "DON'T KILL MY MINO-KUN!" a voice speaks

?-"Thou art i... and I am Thou... I... the great president of hell! Ose, will siege our enemies into insanity!" a Leopard man with a brilliant Green cape, two shimmering golden swords, and silver bracers, appears before Wato, he turns face to her "are you my master?" his wise, and yet mischievous voice asks

Wato-"Y-Yes!" Ose looks over her shoulder and nods and turns to face Junpei

Ose-"oh my, i'm in the presence of a celebrity, Trismegistus, how interesting, i thought you hung up your wings?"

Trismegistus-"quiet!" Junpei gasps

Junpei-"w-woah! Trismegistus! you can talk?"

Trismegistus-"y-yes, i never really had a reason to before..." he hits an open hand with a fist tauntingly "actions speak louder than words after all, right?"

Junpei-"Yeah!" he smirks "Trismegistus! Vorpal Blade!" Trismegistus's wings spread, and blades move through them in a serpentine style

Terry-"Mediarama!", Garuda's wings spread wide as Souji, Adachi, Minoji, Laona, Terry, and Wato are filled with a Pink aura

Adachi-"its 6 against 1! turn yourself in!" a timid feminine voice rings out from seemingly nowhere

?3-"Junpei-Kun! Junpei-Kun! come in!"

Junpei-"i hear ya Fuuka"

Fuuka-"Junpei! where's Ken-kun, i can't sense his persona"

Junpei-"dead... unfortunately" the voice named 'Fuuka' gasps

Fuuka-"oh no!, Junpei-kun you got to... h-h-hey! s-senpai! s-stop pushing me! woah!"

?4-"Ken is WHAT?" a shady and mysterious male voice shouts

Junpei-"s-sorry Shinjiro-senpai" the voice sighs

Shinjiro-"Retreat immediately, thats an order" the voice says with calmness

Junpei-"right Senpai, Fuuka, you still there?"

Fuuka-"y-yes Junpei?"

Junpei-"i need a Escape route!"

Fuuka-"making an escape route" a portal appears behind Junpei

Adachi-"Freeze! stop moving!"

Junpei-"seeya!" he leaps through the portal and it instantly disappears everyone's' personas return to their body... as Wato faints

Laona-"oh mi! Wato!"

_**~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~**_

Incep: well, Wato, how do you feel?

Wato: i'm so happy! i can finally help protect Mino-kun!

Incep: but does he want that?

Wato: wha-what?

Incep: forget about it, welp, i should probaly write another chapter while i'm in the mood

Wato: you probably should Incep-sama

Incep: ...so i'm playing THIS game now am i?

EDIT[11:17 PM 9/4/2012] Incep: errr... atleast this wasn't made 4 months ago... i actually like this chapter, it makes this Fanfic seem like IT ACTUALLY has a plot for once :/

EDIT[9:16 PM 9/14/2012] Incep: nows as good of a time as ever I LOVE Naoto and Ken, they're my favorite characters! :O but... they seemed to die off(well not Naoto really, but you give what you get)

EDIT[7:57 PM 4/18/2013] Incep: ...MOTHERF***, well happy new years every... fuck, in my defense i've been working on so many other fanfics than this, ones that'll be FASTER STRONGER AND BETTER WRITTEN!... and then a month later i'll call them shit... because i'm never satisfied... *sigh* all i can say is... *leans back in corporate chair* its gooooood to be working again...

Henchman: Welcome back boss!

Incep: h-hey whats that stack of paper?

Henchman: Invoices!

Incep: NOOOOOO!


	18. About Face

Chapter Thirty-Eight: About Face

~~~~~ Prea Anima

inside the Encampment Wato slowly wakes up to see Garuda healing her

Garuda-"morning Wato-chan, well, i guess you can't really tell here, huh?"

Wato-"hey Garuda... where am i?"

Garuda-"Prea Anima"

Wato sheepishly moans, and then her eyes suddenly go big "Wait! where's Mino-kun?! is he alright?!" Wato sits up and starts to panic, Garuda holds Wato down

Garuda-"hey-hey! calm down! hes fine!"

Wato sighs "ok... what happened to me, my head hurts like crazy"

Garuda-"you awakened to your persona, Ose"

Wato-"really? PERSONA!" a persona card flutters into her hands and she breaks it, Ose appears to her left

Ose-"yes?" he bends down and looks at her "and Garuda, could you let go of her, hmmm?"

Garuda-"yes sir!" she walks out of the tent, just then Minoji walks in

Mino-"W-Wato!" Wato runs into his arms

Wato-"Mino-kun!" Ose evaporates back into her "huh, where'd Ose...?"

Mino-"he returned to your body"

~Outside of the tent, Terry had just explained what happened...

Terry-"well everyone seems to have a persona, except Soroto, though, i think its better that way"

Arimi sighs "well Azu-chan, might as well have a persona, that way she'll be able to protect herself, at this point someone not having a persona is a detriment" Naoto approaches Terry

Terry-"hey Naoto"

Naoto-"i must ask that you come with me" Terry nods, and They walk away from the group "Terry, you said you fought a Shadow version of yourself?"

Terry-"yeah, thats how i got Garuda" she flys over hearing her name called

Garuda-"yes Terry?" she says as she lands

Naoto-"Garuda, how long have you been Terry's Persona?"

Garuda-"not sure... i'd been with Dark Terry for a loooong time, though"

Naoto-"wait a minute, Terry, did your shadow have a Persona?"

Terry-"yeah... didn't yours?" Naoto summons her Persona, Sukuna-Hikona, a small man, with butterfly wings, dressed in a blue police uniform, grey and white striped leggings and gloves, wearing brown loafers and a carring a bright cyan beam sword

Naoto-"its more or less to say, the shadow became our persona" Sukuna-Hikona buzzes around Naoto, and returns to her body "but yours didn't?"

Terry-"he just kinda disapated into the ground"

Naoto-"hmmm" Terry looked around confused

Terry-"where's Laona?"

Naoto-"who? i'm afraid i don't know who that is"

Garuda-"she said she was going home, her grandmother would of been worried, if she stayed out to long... at least thats what she said"

Naoto-"if i may, who's Laona?"

Wato-"Terry's side-girl freind!" Wato jumped out of almost nowhere, Minoji was just catching up with her, Naoto blushes, off-set by the sudden proclaimation

Naoto-"H-Huh?! Terry!"

Terry-"Damnit Wato! l-listen Naoto i'm not like that!"

Wato gasps "were you hitting on Naoto too?" Naoto takes a step back

Naoto-"...i-i must take my leave, if you'll excuse me" her voice cracks as she says this and runs off

Terry-"your really trying my patience Wato-chan!" he says gritting through his teeth

Wato-"my bad then" she giggles

Mino-"...i don't get it" Terry begins to explain, Wato interrupting him every now and then

Terry-"Wato... please stop interrupting me..."

Wato-"i'm just filling in the blanks senpai...!" she says mischeviously

_*SMACK!*_

Terry forcefully hits Wato, Minoji replies

_*SMACK!*_

Minoji punches Terry in the gut, a fist fight quickly broke out

_*SMACK! BAM! THACK! PUMMEL! CRASH! SMASH!*_

_*BANG!*_ a gunshot goes off

Naoto-"THATS ENOUGH!" Naoto breaks them up "BE CIVILIZED!"

Mino-"BUT HE...!" Naoto grabs one of Minoji's arm and bends it behind his back "ARGH!" Terry tries to take advantage, but Naoto aims her gun at Terry over Minoji's shoulder, Souji walks up

Souji-"...what's going on?"

Naoto-"these two broke into a fist fight" Souji looks around

Souji-"Naoto-kun... look at the ground infront of you" Naoto looks down and sees Wato rubbing the side of her face

Naoto-"what happened here?"

Mino-"HE hit her"

Naoto-"Terry?" Terry walks away, and towards the portal

Terry-"see you later..." he leaps through the portal

**~~~~~~ Afternoon ~~~~~~ Evening ~~~~~~ Late Night ~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~**

Terry-{whats wrong with me... why does everytime i go there i want to hurt things... Everything... but yet i feel so at peace...} Garuda rushes out of the portal

Garuda-"Master... i mean...!" Terry grabs Garuda's Talon like hand "T-T-Terry?"

Terry-"do you think i could ride on your back?" Garuda's face flushes

Garuda-"s-s-sure Terry, anything!" Garuda Kneels forward and Terry climbs on her back; Wato and Minoji run out of the portal

Mino-"Wait Terry!"

Wato-"Senpai!..." without looking back Garuda flys off... her voice drops and trembles "...i'm sorry"

_**~Q~Q~Q~Q~Author's Corner~Q~Q~Q~Q~**_

Incep: ...well

Kagi: whats going on...?

Ruki: yeah, we got a call and...

Incep: ...i'm docking all your pay

Kagi&Ruki: WHAT DID WE DO?!

Edit{11:29 PM 9/4/2012} Incep: ...wow the whole Terry thing feels forced... meh, i'll go with what past me set in stone, it'll be a fun

Edit{9:25 PM 9/14/2012} Incep: thats how i write FYI, i just take potshots in the dark :P

Edit{8:08 PM 4/18/2013} Incep: ...damnit...

Edit{7:36 PM 10/30/13} Incep: its been so long i can't remember if "It'll be a fun" was intentional or not...

Edit {11:58 3/24/14} Incep: No excuses... no excuses... hmmm, i wonder if i said that exact thing in a earlier chapter?


End file.
